Nearing Towards You
by shinrabanshou
Summary: An alternate universe take on Erika's thoughts as she moves through her time at Rosenstalz. Based loosely on the first PS2 game for the series, Yuubinaru Kioku. Eventual NaojiErika.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Meine Liebe belongs to the talented Yuki Kaori and Konami, not I. The characters and setting will be returned unharmed after I've borrowed them for a while.  
Summary: An AU take on the events of the first PS2 game (Yuubinaru Kioku), still told from an Erika-centric viewpoint.

Nearing Towards You: Prologue

Strangely fitting, she thought, that the gifts he had given her could stay by her side during her last moments of life since he could not. The last news she received of him said his country's officials had seen to his welfare, and she held no delusions about the true meaning of those words.

The overcast late October sky colored the lake before her a hazy gray, much like the color of his uniform. It seemed that everything reminded her of him in one way or another, more so since her return home. Tears streamed down her face, as they had when her father forcibly drew her to her feet and pulled her away so that even their tightly clasped fingers had been torn from each other. She had been unable to do anything then except weep as her lover remained on his knees, dark eyes watching her. His lips had moved, and the gentle eastern wind had carried the words to her ears. Those last words, the most beautiful promise she had ever received, still echoed in her mind.

_We will meet again._

That same wind ruffled her hair, bringing to mind memories of his fingers brushing through the long strands as he artfully placed a comb. Her tears beaded on the white roses held between her hands, and the sleeves of her kimono, the first present he had given her, fluttered as she stepped closer to the water's edge. Ripples spread across its surface, disturbed gently by the breeze. Even though the bottom of the lake could not be seen, she knew it was deep enough that once her clothes took in water she would not rise to the air again.

A strange kind of calm settled over her. One by one, she thought over the times they had spent together, from the first meeting of their families arranged by their countries' respective embassies to their forced parting in the garden of his family's estate, each memory more precious than the previous. Grief rose swift and cold within her, and a strong shiver shook her body as a desperate longing for the man she would never see again consumed her. If his vow could not be fulfilled during their lifetime, then she knew he would keep his word in a life to come. With that one hope in her heart, she walked into the chilled lake and did not stop until the waves lapped at her shoulders. Slowly, she leaned back and let herself sink under the surface, coughing as she sucked in a lungful of water. Her body panicked and struggled for air, but her mind set itself stubbornly. As her vision grew dim, scenes rose in her mind and played out the first time he had spoken her name, taken her hand in his, said he loved her.

His voice always lilted when he spoke her language, rising and falling over certain sounds, but he always knew how to say what he wanted. She was far less fluent in his native tongue, and when he spoke to her in it, the syllables washed over her as the melody did on the few occasions she had heard him playing his flute. It enchanted her so thoroughly that she had not minded when he scolded her affectionately for not paying attention to his makeshift teaching session while losing herself in the sound of his words.

The last memory she recalled was a time she happened upon him practicing his archery. Several arrows already lodged in the distant target spoke of his skill, and the intensity on his face made her hold her breath. It had seemed like an eternity passed between when he drew the string back and when the arrow flew to its destination, and the suddeness of the impact coincided with the air rushing from her lungs. The look of surprise on his face when he had noticed her then delighted her just as much as the arrow's impact at the perfect center of the target.

A faint smile crossed lips that had ceased trying to breathe as she closed her eyes for the last time.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Same as previous, Yuki Kaori and Konami own them.

Nearing Towards You: Chapter 1

Erika woke with a sense of unease that usually meant she had seen one of _those _dreams during the night. Dried tear tracks down the cheek that had not been pressed into her pillow confirmed the suspicions, but even when she tried to remember the dream, its contents eluded her.

As she got up from bed, Erika thought something felt out of place, but it took peeping through the thin curtains over her window before the time dawned on her. Eyes wide, she spoke unladylike words under her breath and rushed to get ready.

* * *

Settling into her seat in the auditorium just as the Headmaster began his welcoming speech, Erika breathed a deep sigh of relief. The excitement that had kept her awake the night before returned full force, and she found it hard to concentrate on the entrance ceremony.

_Rosenstaltz Academy_, she told herself. _I've finally made it here._

A wave of hushed but high-pitched voices brought her attention back to the stage. Five people had joined the Headmaster, their uniforms similar to those worn by the male students but each its own color. Despite having never seen them before, Erika was positive of their identity.

The Strahl Candidates. They were the men who would one day advise the king and her entire reason for attending Rosenstaltz.

Erika sat too far from the stage to see them clearly, but she took in the details she could. The Headmaster presented each of them by name. First, Orpherus in a sky blue uniform and long white cape, stepped forward and nodded in greeting. Beside him, in navy blue, a grinning redhead waved at the assembly, causing a series of squeals that almost drowned out the Headmaster introducing him as Eduard. The tallest of the five, Ludwig, stood in the middle with his arms crossed, violet cape surrounding a uniform so dark a shade of purple that it appeared black from a distance. Fidgeting a little next to him stood Camus, a short, pale boy dressed in bright red. Naoji, the Headmaster pronounced carefully, stood last in line, a foreign exchange student from Japan. He wore a pale gray uniform that contrasted with both his long, black hair and the white ribbon that tied it back.

Erika's breath caught in her throat. Afraid to blink lest he disappear, she leaned forward in her seat, memorizing the sight of him. He bowed his head to the auditorium, and the motion felt strangely familiar to her.

The Headmaster dismissed the five, and Erika's eyes followed Naoji's form as he left the stage. His perfect posture and even steps struck something in her memory. Unbidden, an image from one of her more vivid dreams superimposed itself over the young foreigner. With a gasp, Erika shook her head vehemently, earning the curious looks of those around her. She smiled weakly and nodded to them before pretending to focus on the Headmaster once more.

A need to meet this Naoji rose strong within her, and her mouth grew dry at the thought of him even though her heart sped up so fast that she felt lightheaded.

Before she could form any kind of plan to get close to him, the assembly ended and she filed out of the building with the rest of the students. Shielding her eyes from the midday sun, she scoured the clusters of uniforms for any colors that stood out. Finding none, she assumed that the five young men had either taken a different exit from the building or had already left.

"It's the funny girl from before!" a bright voice called from behind Erika, and she turned around to see a shorter girl in reddish-brown pigtails grinning up at her as she nodded. "I was right!"

Erika blinked a few times in surprise, then asked hesitantly, "Do you mean me?" just as two other girls rushed over. The first had long blonde hair and large blue eyes, and the second had dark brown eyes that matched the hair trimmed just above her shoulders. All three girls wore the same uniform as Erika, so she guessed that they had also been at the ceremony.

"Marin!" the blonde chided gently, "you shouldn't just run off like that. It's too easy to lose each other in the crowd." She smiled at Erika apologetically. "I'm sorry, she's a little exuberant. I hope she wasn't bothering you."

Shaking her head and returning the smile Erika answered, "No, not at all. She... Marin, was it? She called out something behind me, that's all."

Looking relieved, the blonde introduced herself. "I'm Wilhelmine. It's nice to meet you." Her grin brightened as she spoke. Gesturing to the brunette beside her, she added, "This is August, and you already know Marin."

Erika looked at each girl in turn and nodded. "I'm Erika. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

The brunette spoke up, her alto voice surprisingly soothing after the higher pitches of the other two girls. "The three of us were about to have tea at the café just outside the school grounds. Would you like to join us?" Her slight smile assured Erika that August honestly meant the invitation and had not been offered out of mere courtesy.

Brightening even further at the chance to make friends on her first official day at school, Erika nodded eagerly. "I'd love to, thank you."

Marin bounced on her heels, her pigtails swinging with the motion. "It's decided! Let's go!" She took a couple of quick steps ahead of the three, then turned and fixed Erika with a questioning look. "Hey, what made you jump like that before?"

Erika, who had started after the shorter girl along with Wilhelmine and August, tilted her head to the side a little as she considered the question. "I'm sorry, when was that?" She knew the other girl meant her reaction in the auditorium to the Strahl Candidates, but she had no recollection of moving that much in her seat.

Pouting a little in exasperation, Marin spoke as if to a child. "Like I said, when we were inside. Right after the old guy brought the Strahl on stage."

_Old guy? _Erika thought in amazement, blinking in surprise at the other girl's choice of words for the Headmaster.

"Marin," August admonished, "you should show more respect for your elders."

Rolling her eyes at the chastisement, Marin pressed, "So what was it?" Her wide eyes stared up at Erika as she waited for an answer.

Wilhelmine offered a suggestion before Erika could begin to think of an excuse. "I bet she was surprised by the Strahl Candidates, right? They've only just been selected, so maybe Erika was expecting someone else."

"It is rather unexpected that a foreigner was chosen," August added thoughtfully. "Perhaps he has plans to stay in the country after graduation. If not, then I can't think of a logical reason to add him to the Candidates. These are the men who will help rule the country one day, after all, and it would be a waste to give that position to someone who isn't going to stay to see it through."

Erika wanted to say something in Naoji's defense, but the right words eluded her. Instead, she made a small, noncommittal noise and hoped that the others would carry on the conversation so she wouldn't say something that would give her confusion away.

"I hope he does stay," Marin chirped happily. "He's cute. I wonder if he's got a girlfriend yet..."

Sighing, Wilhelmine shook her head, then turned a wry smile to Erika. "She's always like this, flitting from one boy to the next." She stopped and looked at Erika more closely, then leaned closer as she continued in a lower voice. "Don't worry, she's never been serious about any of the boys she's liked before."

Taken aback, Erika shook her head quickly as she fumbled over her words. "No, that's- I don't- I wasn't worried about that." She knew her face had turned red from the warmth of her cheeks.

Wilhelmine gave her an understanding smile. Hoping Marin hadn't overheard their conversation, Erika looked forward again and realized they had fallen behind August and Marin. The two had already reached the café just ahead and picked out a place to sit. Erika and Wilhelmine joined them, filling in the other two chairs at the circular table.

Marin pouted at the menu, complaining that the café had too many desserts to choose from. Erika smiled and offered to get a different kind so they could both try more than one. Overjoyed, the smaller girl gave her a sideways hug and declared, "Eri, you're my best friend!"

Surprised at the sudden nickname, Erika paused for a second before grinning back. Her hopes for a pleasant life at Rosenstaltz seemed a little brighter.

* * *

Erika leaned against her dorm room door after it shut behind her and smiled as she thought of her new friends. They had exchanged room numbers before parting ways, Wilhelmine to her first floor room next to the entryway, August to the third floor in the room directly over Erika's, and Marine had waved goodbye from her doorway as Erika walked the extra two rooms down and across the hall to her own door. All three seemed pleased with the arrangement, and Erika felt better knowing they were nearby.

Crossing the room with slow steps, she looked out the window to the right of her bed and took in the view of campus. Her room faced the back lawn instead of the classroom buildings, and she recognized the practice areas for various outdoor clubs as well as the lake on the far edge of campus. A small movement to the distant left of the school grounds caught her eye, and Erika sucked in a quick breath at the sight of the figure clothed in gray. His steps neither hurried nor slow, he walked in the direction of the boys' dorm, one hand perched lightly on the hilt of his sword. Erika drank in his movements and the way the wind blew his hair so that it landed across his left shoulder, the white ribbon that tied it back still fluttering behind him.

A rapid knock at her door followed by a drawn out call of "Eri!" made her jump and pulled her concentration from Naoji. Crossing the room with a sigh, Erika pulled the door open and moved out of the way quickly to avoid Marin as she rushed into the room.

Without preamble, the shorter girl raised her right index finger in the air and pointed it vaguely in Erika's direction. "I forgot something earlier," she explained. "When we were talking about the Strahl." During her pause, for effect, Erika decided because there was little chance Marin would stop to collect her thoughts before speaking, Erika wondered how she would answer Marin if the girl asked the same question again. "You do know that even though girls can't become Strahl that we can help them with stuff if we get into the committee right?"

Erika blinked a few times at the unexpected words. "Ah, no, I didn't know. What kind of a committee is it?"

Waving a hand through the air carelessly, Marin answered, "Oh it's some kind of administrative thing, and you have to get good grades to get in." She stepped closer and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "But what's more important is that you get to spend time alone with the boys if you get in. Then I can talk to them all I want." Her eyes shone as she disregarded the hard work it would no doubt take to earn a place in the group.

"There must be a lot of people who want to be accepted into the committee," Erika pointed out kindly, "so I bet getting in isn't easy."

Marin seemed to stop and consider the words for a moment, but then shook her head. "Maybe, but there are already a lot of girls who think it's a better idea to join a club that has a Strahl in it, so only the smart ones will try this. I already promised to join the occult club, so I can't do that. Besides, I heard a rumor that the boy I like is in the _literature _club, and I don't like books."

Biting her tongue to keep from inadvertently insulting her friend, Erika tucked the information away to ponder later. Instead, she smiled weakly at the other girl and nodded. "It looks like you're settling into school just fine, Marin. Good luck with your plans."

Reddish-brown pigtails bobbed as Marin rocked on her heels, her expression suddenly serious. "If you need anything, be sure to tell me," she said. As soon as Erika gave her a genuine smile and a nod, the other girl opened the door again and stepped into the hall. "See you tomorrow," she called behind her, "don't be late or August and Minna will scold you!" With a grin, she disappeared toward her room and the door swung closed.

Sitting on the edge of her bed with a sigh, Erika shook her head at the whirlwind of energy Marin brought with her. She suddenly remembered the view from her window and rushed to it again, but wasn't surprised to find that Naoji had disappeared. Reminding herself that she had two new leads on how to get close to him, she got ready for bed and shut off the lights. As she lay down, a rush of uneasiness filled her stomach at the thought that Marin just might be serious about Naoji, but she pushed the thought away. "No point in worrying about that as long as he doesn't know I exist," she whispered firmly as she pulled the blanket around her. "I'll deal with it when the time comes."

* * *

Calendar notes:  
This chapter takes place on September 9th, 1935.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous, Yuki Kaori and Konami own them.

Nearing Towards You: Chapter 2

_Ah, Saturday_, Erika thought to herself with a smile. A half day of class after the first week she'd had felt like a break. After waving to her friends as they headed off to their respective club activities, she let her feet take her across campus as they pleased.

Erika cringed as she thought back on her classes. She had set out Monday morning determined to master her language courses. As it had turned out, she counted herself lucky that none of the Strahl Candidates shared her schedule. There wasn't a single subject she felt confident about after only one week. It didn't help that her language teacher had a reputation as the most strict member of the faculty. He only needed to nail one boy in the middle of the forehead with a piece of chalk for not paying attention before the entire class knew to not slack off in his presence.

Until she managed to get an A in the class, though, Erika wouldn't let herself join the literature club. Since the only other sure way she knew to achieve her goal involved maintaining at least straight B's in all her classes, she used her time alone to think of an alternate plan even as she laughed to herself at the ridiculousness of her thoughts. "It's not as if I'm going to war", she murmured with a shake of her head. If someone had asked her why she felt so strongly about Naoji, how could she have possibly answered? Her feet stopped as she considered the question.

A smile curved her lips a moment later. "I'm following my dreams," she responded quietly, a renewed strength in her step. Though hard to explain, Erika knew her visions at night held more meaning than wishful thinking. After all, how else could a language she had never heard and places she had never been appear before her so exactly while she slept? She had studied the various details she could recall in the hopes of finding answers to the who and why, but found nothing contrete.

Very few things about the ongoing dreams made clear sense to Erika, but one of them was Naoji. The first time she saw him onstage at the entrance ceremony, she had recognized him as the young man engaged to her dream-self. It hadn't so much been his looks as the way he carried himself, calm and proper but with an unmistakable underlying strength.

The only other conclusion she had reached while analyzing her dreams was that her betrothed's country of origin was indeed Japan, and so she had meant to travel there in search of him after her schooling was completed. Her purpose in choosing Rosenstaltz hadn't been to find him directly, but rather to befriend the Strahl Candidates and anyone else who had connections abroad. Erika smiled up at the clear sky. It seemed the middle step had already been done for her. Still, a goal remained before her, and Erika knew the amount of work necessary to achieve it.

The soft sound of water lapping against stone snapped Erika out of her thoughts, and she realized she had wandered to the lake on the edge of the campus. A sense of deja-vu occured to her as she looked out across the water and Erika physically shook herself from the memory of her dreams.

A vibrant laugh a ways away pulled Erika's attention from the lake. She turned and saw two of the Strahl Candidates, Orpherus and Eduard, headed down the path that ran alongside the water. Orpherus noticed her first and murmured a word to his companion before both looked in her direction and stepped off the trail.

When they drew close enough to talk with their voices at a normal level, Orpherus smiled at her and nodded. "Hello, I don't believe we've met yet. I am Orpherus." He motioned to the redhead at his right. "This is Eduard. The two of us are going around the school introducing ourselves to the student body. As Strahl Candidates we would like to get to know as many people as possible." Beside him Eduard grinned and waved.

Erika returned their smiles with a pleased and slightly embarrassed one of her own. "My name is Erika, Erika Klaus. It's very nice to meet both of you."

Glancing around, Eduard leaned a little closer as if engaging her in a private conversation. "Whatcha doing out here all by yourself?"

Flustered at the unexpected question, Erika stammered, "I... was on my way back to the dorm but got lost in thought and ended up here at the lake. I can see it from my dormroom window, it's on the second floor. It seemed like a peaceful place and..." She trailed off, aware she had rambled from the indulgent smile on Orpherus' face.

Eduard laughed, the same sound that had signaled their arrival. "You're an interesting one, I like you." He threw her a quick wink. "We'll have to talk sometime. Right now, Orphe and I gotta get going. We're getting together with the other Strahl. You met any of them yet?" Erika shook her head mutely, amazed at how fast Eduard grew friendly with others. "You'll probably see 'em around before too long."

"It was a pleasure meeting you." The look in Orpherus' eyes made Erika believe he truly meant the words. "I hope to see you again soon." He held out his hand for hers and once her fingers curled across his he raised them to his lips. Erika barely felt the brush of skin against skin but blushed nonetheless.

"Likewise," Erika replied, a little short of breath.

Eduard swept his arm out in an elegant bow, the gesture overly emphatic. "My lady," he intoned with mock-seriousness before a grin took over. "See you around, Erika!" The two of them wandered back to the path and headed in the direction of the boys' dorm. Erika smiled again as she watched them go, then turned back to the lake.

The sun had fallen further during the brief conversation, and the lake sparkled less vividly in the waning light. Erika took a deep breath and headed back to the girls' dorm. From Eduard's words it seemed that Naoji already had plans for the evening, so there was little point in wandering outside in the hopes of seeing him.

As Erika entered the dorm she looked around for people she knew. Spotting Marin and Wilhelmine sitting together at a small table from the lounge doorway, she went in to join them. The redhead spotted her coming from across the crowded room and grinned. "Eri! I just learned the greatest thing in the occult club!" Her pigtails bobbed as she bounced excitedly in her chair.

Sitting down between them, Erika decided to humor the other girl. "What's that?"

"How to make all the boys fall in love with you!" Marin answered loudly. Her smile, Erika mused, could have lit the entire dorm.

Wilhelmine made a shushing noise. "You don't want everyone else to hear," she reprimanded gently. "Or they'll all do it too."

Suddenly serious, Marin nodded. "Right. So I can't say it here." She smiled again as the lilt returned to her voice. "Let's talk about it after supper in my room!" Before either could respond, she stood up and waved across the room. "That's one of the other members of the club. See you girls later!" She disappeared across the room, her hair streaming behind her along the way.

A loud sigh accompanied a shake of Wilhelmine's head. "That girl..." Her tone of affection betrayed the exasperated words. After a moment's pause she looked to Erika. "What do you say we go to the cafeteria? We can meet up with Marin again afterwards."

Erika grinned and nodded as the two of them stood from their chairs. "That sounds nice."

* * *

Just as supper ended, Erika and Wilhelmine ran into August and insisted she join them at the impromptu meeting in Marin's room. The other girl declined politely by pointing out that she had yet to eat and did not want to keep the three of them waiting for her sake. She promised to hear a summary from them in the morning and shooed them up the stairs with a small smile.

They had to knock twice and call out their names before Marin opened the door and ushered them in quickly. "For secrecy," the redhead assured them as they all sat down on her bed. A long pause later, she continued solemnly, "It's a magic potion."

Erika blinked a few times and covered her confusion with a smile. "A what?"

Marin gestured with both hands in a wheel-like motion. "The secret to getting all the boys to fall in love with you. It's a magic potion! The president mentioned it today in her introduction speech. We're going to learn to make it!"

The small sigh from Wilhelmine went unnoticed by the exhuberant redhead but Erika heard it clearly. "Marin," Wilhelmine began in a placating tone, "that was the big secret you had to tell us?" Erika could understand the other girl's disappointment but didn't want to hurt Marin's feelings.

"Of course!" Marin grinned as if it could have been the only answer to the question. "It's foolproof if you do it right!"

Erika searched for a quick way to keep Wilhelmine from expressing her displeasure at what she thought was a childish idea. "When did your president say you were going to learn how to make the potion?"

Marin's smile grew bigger. "Right before Valentine's Day! Isn't that perfect?"

"If by perfect you mean annoying because I'll hear about this for the next five months," Wilhelmine muttered under her breath.

Erika smile weakly at the blonde. "Maybe it will work and we can have Marin teach us how to make it," she suggested. When the other girl's expression grew a shade darker, she hurried to add, "but I think we should keep it a secret until then, okay? So Marin, you shouldn't tell us any more about it until after you learn to make it. We don't know who might be listening."

The redhead's eyes grew wide. "You're right! I won't say anything about it. And I'll get enough of the ingredients for all of us. August too." She looked to the other two for their approval.

Wilhelmine finally gave her an affectionate smile and answered, "That's lovely of you. I won't tell a soul about it, and we'll save the excitement until February." She glanced out the window and rose from the bedside. "Oh my, it's this late already? I have to get working on the latest assignment for debate class."

Surprised at the time that had passed, Erika joined the blonde. "I'll be going too. Goodnight Marin, and thanks for sharing your secret with us."

The redhead went with them to the door and waved as they left. "Night-night you two, see you in the morning!" Erika waved to both of them and headed down the hall to her own room and the homework that waited on her desk.

* * *

Once she had finally finished her assignments, Erika stood beside her open window and let the breeze stir her uniform dress' skirt. The evenings were pleasantly cool in September even though the days stayed warm. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander as strands of hair fluttered in her face.

A faint noise made Erika's eyes open wide. At first she thought she had imagined it, but she listened longer with her breath held and the sound came again. A soft melody played on some kind of woodwind rode the air currents and entered her room. Erika let her eyes drift closed once more as she tried to follow the notes, their sound beautiful but somehow lonely.

After a time had passed, the sound disappeared altogether. Despite the obvious sadness in the music, Erika felt uplifted and got ready for bed with a smile on her face.

* * *

Calendar notes:  
September 14th, 1935


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yuki Kaori and Konami own them.

Nearing Towards You: Chapter 3

Erika had excused herself from supper early, earning surprised looks from Wilhelmine and August. Instead of going upstairs to her room as she had done every evening the previous two weeks, she made sure no one else was watching and slipped out the back door of the dorm. It wasn't really against the rules because she had plenty of time before curfew, but Erika didn't want anyone to follow if they saw her leave.

For two weeks she had stood at her window and listened to the beautiful sounds made by, she assumed, a flute. She hadn't heard it every day, but the song always began around the same time when she did, and so Erika made the decision to track down the musician. She sat down on the grass near one corner of the dorm and watched the shadows slowly lengthen across the lawn. The breeze picked up for a brief moment and when it died down the bittersweet music from evenings before reached her ears.

Erika stood and turned in a circle slowly, attempting to figure out where the sound came from. She headed in its general direction and found herself on the path leading to the lake. Once Erika reached the water's edge she looked around, confused at the lack of anyone else nearby despite the increase in the music's volume. Eventually she noticed a group of bushes to one side of the lake and headed toward them.

She stopped short of the hedge's end as she glimpsed a figure through the branches. Only one person that she knew of on campus had jet black hair and wore a uniform in that particular shade of gray. Her heart sped up so quickly that Erika felt lightheaded, and all the while she thought, _I should have known._ With the way the sound of his flute had gripped her and not given a centimetre, she should have realized sooner that it couldn't have been anyone else.

A minute went by before Erika felt ridiculous for lurking near him, but she was hesitant to let him notice her. After a mental debate on whether to turn around and leave as quietly as she had come or to step out into view, she firmly grasped onto the courage brought about by her dreams and decided on the latter. It took three steps to reach an area within his peripheral vision.

His eyes, closed as he played, opened halfway as he sensed her presence and the last note faltered and faded into the evening air. The flute - a wooden one, not metal like she had imagined - lowered to his side and Naoji turned to face her directly before he bowed his head in greeting. "Good evening."

"Good evening," she returned, the curve of her lips automatic at the sound of his voice. She paused for a moment, and only then did it occur to Erika that he might not remember her, or worse, that she was completely mistaken. She fumbled with words before she blurted out, "You play the flute beautifully! I've heard it many times from my window so I decided to look for you. Well, not specifically you, but the person who was playing, and..."

Naoji looked at her in a way similar to Wilhelmine when Marin went overboard with her dramatics, and Erika's heart fell as she cut off her words. She forced as polite a smile as she could and curtseyed as she apologized hastily. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, excuse me."

Erika made it around the corner of the bushes before a somewhat bewildered, "no, please wait," followed her. When her feet stopped by themselves at the words she had no choice but to listen. Leaves crunched underfoot as Naoji took the few steps between them. "Have we... met before somewhere?"

Surprised, Erika hesitated before she answered, "I... don't think so." It wasn't really a lie. They hadn't yet spoken face-to-face in this life, and if he didn't remember the past then he couldn't refute her. With a rueful smile she added quietly, "But it doesn't really feel that way, does it?"

Naoji's eyebrows pulled together slightly. "No, it doesn't..." Erika watched apprehensively as he visibly shook himself from his thoughts and then bowed his head. "I apologize, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Naoji Ishizuki."

Straightening up, Erika curtseyed once more and allowed a bit of hope to spark within her. "My name is Erika Klaus. I'm very happy to meet you, Naoji."

"Likewise." He watched her for a moment then asked, "Are you, by any chance, the same Erika that Ed would have spoken of?"

Erika blinked a few times at the unexpected question, then remembered how she had run into the redhead three times since their initial meeting. He had always been in a rush but never failed to wave and say hello as he continued on his way. "I'm not sure why he would have mentioned me, but at very least I haven't met any other students here with the same name." She thought back over their brief exchanges and wondered what might have made them memorable.

A smile curved Naoji's lips. "Yes, I am certain you must be the same girl." He looked as if he wanted to say more but changed his mind and remained silent.

Just then a gust of wind blew across them both. Erika shivered and absently rubbed her hands together. Though reluctant to leave she pushed her hair behind her ears and prepared to excuse herself. Naoji, however, turned away with a quick "just a moment" and returned with his flute tucked neatly into a small case and a jacket draped over one forearm. He stepped closer to Erika and held the coat toward her. "Please put this on and allow me to walk you back to your dorm. The evening has gotten quite chilly and I would hate for you to catch a cold."

The kindness in his eyes robbed Erika of her protest that she could return by herself. Instead she nodded and let him slip the warm material over her shoulders. Her fingers grasped the collar and held it shut around her as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Shall we go?" Erika looked up at the question and nodded. They walked side by side up the path that had seemed much longer when Erika left the dorm earlier. Her heart beat double time to their footsteps and she couldn't help but wonder if Naoji felt anything. His calm expression and slow, even breathing gave no indication of a similar inner excitement. Erika scrambled for a topic of conversation that would get him to talk to her, even just to be polite, but they reached the stairs leading into the girls' dormitory before she succeeded.

A light sigh next to her turned Erika's full attention to Naoji. "We have arrived," he stated unnecessarily, which made Erika blink in surprise. He hadn't seemed the type to go out of his way to make conversation unless the situation called for it.

A blush inexplicably rose to her cheeks and she shrugged out of his coat quickly, handing the garment back to him with lowered eyes as she murmured, "Thank you, and good night." She barely waited for his somewhat stunned "good night" before she near-fled into the dorm and up to her room. Once she had locked the door behind her, Erika fell to her knees, breathing heavily and shaking. She knew running away had looked foolish, but her thoughts and feelings piled one on top of the next so that she couldn't put a sentence together coherently.

Erika forced herself to take deep breaths and calm down. Once her trembling stopped she stood and got ready for bed, unable to concentrate the least bit on her studies.

* * *

Wandering between the floor to ceiling shelves, Erika looked for the correct area to find grammar books. A rule her teacher had gone over in class earlier that day made sense to her until she sat down at her desk to complete the homework assignment. Erika had gone to Marin's room but the shorter girl had waved a hand carelessly and replied kindly, "I don't really know. Maybe you should ask August, she's really good with that stuff." Neither August nor Wilhelmine were anywhere to be found, which left Erika with three options: ask another student, ask the teacher, or look up the answer herself. She decided she would understand the situation best if she was able to figure it out on her own, and so went to the library.

She turned a corner and stopped short when she caught sight of Naoji holding a book, his eyes intently scouring the page. A moment later he raised his head and noticed her there. "Ah, good evening."

Erika smiled, nervous after the abrupt end to their initial meeting, but happy to see him again nonetheless. Almost a week had passed since that evening when he walked her back to the dorm, but thinking about her behavior then still made Erika want to crawl under a rock. "Good evening." She folded her hands in front of her anxiously. "I, um, want to apologize for my rudeness the other day. I really did appreciate your kindness."

A small smile lightened Naoji's serious expression. "It's quite all right." He glanced back at the shelf and then back at Erika. "Were you looking for a book in this section?" Only after his question did Erika realize that indeed, he stood in front of the very books she wanted to consult.

"What a coincidence," she murmured to herself, then added aloud, "yes, actually. The assignment for my grammar class uses a rule I don't quite understand." She turned to the shelf and looked over the spines, searching for the right one.

Naoji's voice beside her sounded surprised when he commented, "I was under the impression that language rules here were general knowledge." He breathed a soft sigh and continued, "I'm glad to know that when I have problems with grammar here that it isn't just because I'm a foreigner."

Erika quickly turned to look at him, eyes wide. "But you speak so fluently!" A shushing noise from somewhere to the left made her stop and lower her voice. "I haven't noticed you misspeak yet."

The same gentle smile he used when lending her his coat returned. "I studied very hard before I made the journey here. Even now, though, it is sometimes a struggle to keep up when the teachers use terms I am not familiar with."

"That must make being a Strahl Candidate difficult," Erika commented sympathetically.

A strange look crossed Naoji's face quickly before he nodded stiffly. "There are times like that. If you will excuse me, I need to be on my way." He nodded once more and then disappeared around the corner before Erika could respond. Confused, she stared at the place he had stood and wondered what she had said wrong. Unable to figure it out after playing back her last words in her head, she sighed and returned her gaze to the bookshelf. It seemed she would have to apologize again at their next meeting.

* * *

Erika spent most of her free time in the library as the first midterm tests drew closer. The quiet sounds of pages turning and pencils scratching across paper helped her concentrate easier than in her too-silent room. Though when she occasionally spotted Naoji among the bookshelves it made her ability to focus disappear.

With the tests a week away, though, Erika struggled to memorize everything she could from her classes. Grades high enough to get into the administrative committee weren't easy to come by, and after meeting Naoji she wanted to get into that elite group even more.

The thought of the dark-haired boy stayed her hand as it held a pencil above her notes. She hadn't had a chance to speak to him for more than a month, and the awkward way they had parted back then hung over Erika's head. A sigh heaved her shoulders before she shook her worries off and looked once more at her textbook.

Someone set a small stack of books on the table across from her and one seat to the left before a soft voice asked, "Would I be disturbing you if I took a seat here?"

Erika's head jerked up so fast it twinged at the base of her skull. Naoji stood watching her expectantly, and after a few seconds passed without her answer he reached for his books again. "No, it's fine," she assured him hurriedly. She glanced around to make sure no one else was within earshot as he sat down.

"I must apologize for the last time we spoke," he said without preamble, eyes focused near her notebook rather than on Erika herself. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, and I am sorry."

Silence hung over them as Erika's eyebrows drew together, confused. "So... I _didn't_ do something wrong?"

Erika wondered if the small sound that followed her question would actually have been a laugh if they hadn't been in the library. "No, the blame lies with me. I allowed something you said to bring an unpleasant thought to mind and overreacted. If I hurt your feelings, I apologize again."

"No, I'm fine," she assured him, suddenly feeling happier than she had in a month. "Are you here to study too?"

He smiled just a little. "Yes. The midterm exams are coming up soon. Is that why you are here as well, Erika?"

The sound of her name put a little telltale color in Erika's cheeks as she nodded. Naoji took one book from the group and set the others aside as he prepared to work. Erika looked down at her notes for a second, then lifted her eyes to observe him once more. "Um, Naoji? Do you remember how you said there were some things in this language you don't know yet?"

He paused in his movements and looked up, curiosity written in his features. "Yes. And..?"

Erika took a deep breath and spoke before the courage to do so deserted her. "If you ever need a conversation partner or anything, I'd be willing to talk with you anytime. I mean, there are still some things I don't understand myself, but we could learn them together." As soon as the words left her lips Erika cringed inwardly. It sounded like such a silly way to ask him to spend time with her.

This time a small chuckle did reach her ears. "Thank you for the offer. Would it be all right to take you up on it once the tests are over?" The way his eyes shone with mirth made Erika's heart skip.

"O- of course," she answered, stammering just a bit.

"Then how does the Sunday following exams sound?" He tilted his head a fraction to the side as he waited for her answer.

A grin broke across Erika's face. "That's fine." Excitement sent a tingling feeling through her veins and she wondered if Naoji couldn't sense it himself.

"Shall we plan to meet at the school gate after lunch?" After Erika nodded he smiled once more, then returned to his book.

Erika looked down at her text again but the words no longer made sense to her. It took several minutes of stubborn concentration to get back into a frame of mind suitable for study, and even then she was immediately distracted every time Naoji made the slightest bit of noise. Still, she didn't consider the afternoon wasted at all. When he stood and nodded once more as a goodbye, she waved slightly in response with a smile, but felt disappointed that their time together had ended. Try as she might to get into the class material again, Erika had no success so she gave up after a half hour and headed back to the dorm.

* * *

Straight D's.

Erika stared at her test scores in disbelief. Her expression quickly changed to worry as she tucked the paper inside her textbook and gathered up her class materials. With all the studying she had done the last couple weeks the low grades seemed near impossible. True, she had felt distracted during the week of exams, but she didn't think it had affected her ability to concentrate _that_ much.

"What's wrong, Eri?" Marin's concerned expression appeared in front of Erika's face as the shorter girl leaned over the desk. "Bad scores?"

A defeated sigh accompained Erika's nod. "A lot worse than I thought they would be," she admitted in a small voice.

Wilhelmine walked over from across the classroom, a look of confusion on her face. "But didn't you spend all that time studying? I was sure you would score the highest of all of us."

Sheepish, Erika stood up and gave them a weak smile. "I did study, but I guess I've just been too distracted this week." Her excitement for Sunday was no excuse, Erika knew, and if anything it should have made her try harder. The idea of Naoji learning how poorly she had done made the blood drain from her face.

Having caught the end of the conversation as she joined them, August nodded encouragingly. "It isn't too long before the next round of tests. I'm sure you'll do fine on those."

Erika took a deep breath and set her resolve. "Thank you," she said as she looked at each of the girls, "and you're right, I'll do much better next time."

The four of them headed toward the classroom door until Marin stopped without warning. She whirled around with a panicked look on her face. "I forgot! We have a special meeting for the occult club this afternoon!" Waving at the others, she ran out the doorway calling, "I'll meet up with you for supper!" behind her.

August shook her head. "That girl doesn't know the meaning of the word calm," she murmured, but the fondness in her tone cancelled out any real criticism.

"That's true," Wilhelmine agreed with a smile, "but it would be rather dull without her around." She linked arms with both Erika and August before either could protest. "Let's forget about the tests for now and go have tea."

Mixed feelings of gratitude and relief welled up inside Erika and she nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, that sounds like a great idea."

"I've got the afternoon free." August, Erika had learned, never expressed emotions very strongly, and it was what she didn't say that mattered the most. The roundabout agreement was typical for the brunette, though for once she didn't try to extract her arm from the unexpected contact. Erika took that as a good sign and felt her mood rise at the idea of time to relax and chat with her friends.

* * *

After supper, Erika gave her textbooks a look of dread and fled outside for some fresh air. She walked aimlessly around the darkening campus, paying no mind to her destination. The path branched off abruptly and she stopped to consider her options. A brightly lit greenhouse lay further up the left side, and without stopping to look to the right she set off toward the welcoming glow. Crickets sang around her as she reached out a hand to the doorknob, hesitated, then let herself inside.

The humid air felt nice after the chilly evening outside, and Erika breathed deeply as she looked around for any other occupants. The scent of roses, the most dominant flower in the greenhouse from what she could see, filled her lungs and Erika smiled as she reached out toward a nearby flower. Just as her finger brushed against the soft pink petals, a loud clanking behind her made Erika jump. The pinprick of pain from a thorn breaking through skin was dulled by the adrenaline from the scare, and she turned to see a boy - the shortest of the Strahl Candidates, the working part of her mind helpfully supplied - standing a few metres away, a once-full watering can tipped over at his feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anyone else in here," Erika apologized with wide eyes.

The boy smiled and shook his head. "No, I was just startled. But I must have scared you when I dropped this." He knelt to right the mostly-empty can but left it on the floor. When his eyes returned to Erika he gasped a little. "You're bleeding!"

Erika blinked and looked down at her hand. A drop of crimson had beaded where the thorn had caught her first finger. Before she could instinctively bring the injured digit to her mouth to draw away the pain, the boy had arrived at her side. He murmured a soft, "excuse me" and took her hand in his while he wrapped a white handkerchief around her finger.

A knot had tied two corners of the cloth together before Erika could stammer out, "Thank you, but it's not that big of a deal."

"But it's my fault you got hurt and I don't want it to get infected," he replied, smiling once again. "I don't think we've met. I'm Camus."

Erika nodded and returned the grin. "I'm Erika." She searched for a topic other than the Strahl. "Were you watering the flowers?"

A quiet giggle, because it was too cute to call a chuckle, echoed in the otherwise silent greenhouse. "Yes, I like taking care of flowers, so I spend most of my free time here." He ran his fingers over a rose on the nearby bush, careful of the thorns. "They're good company."

Tilting her head to the side a little, Erika asked, "The flowers are?" She took a closer look at the blooms and felt a rush of happiness at their beauty.

Camus laughed again. "Of course." He didn't say any more on the subject so Erika let her questions go. Instead he turned to her with a quizzical expression. "What brings you here so late? Something bothering you?"

Surprise caught Erika off guard as she answered, "Yes, actually. I was taking a walk to clear my head when I came across the greenhouse, and it seemed to beckon me inside." She smiled sheepishly at the lack of logic. "But just being here makes me feel better, so I'm glad I came."

The expression of surprise on Camus' face quickly replaced itself with a wide grin. "Thank you. I'm happy to hear that." He touched the rose once more before he looked up as if someone had called out. "Oh, I have to get back to watering before curfew. I'm sorry, I'd like to talk with you more, but..."

Erika shook her head and raised both hands to ward off his words. "No need to apologize. I should be going as well. Lots of studying to do." The last part was added on with a sigh. Camus' eyes smiled as if he understood, and somehow Erika felt that he truly did. "I'm sorry for disrupting you, but it was nice to meet you, Camus." She glanced down at the makeshift bandage on her finger. "Thank you for the handkerchief." Since she doubted the blood would wash out of his she planned in the back of her mind to get him a new one to replace it.

Camus nodded as he laughed again. "No problem, it was my pleasure. Thank you for stopping by, Erika. Please do so again."

"I will," Erika promised. "Good night." She turned to the door, and as she twisted the knob he called out "good night" as well. Her footsteps felt lighter as she made her way back to the girls' dorm, and Erika realized just how upset she had been about the tests. Talking to Camus and admiring the flowers in the greenhouse had replaced her negative emotions with positive ones and strengthened her resolve to try harder. With a silent thanks sent Camus' way, she climbed the stairs to her room and settled down to study for a while before bed. After all, her Sunday was already spoken for.

* * *

Calendar Notes:  
September 28th, 1935 (Saturday) - scene finding Naoji  
October 4th, 1935 (Friday) - first library scene  
November 17th, 1935 (Sunday) - second library scene  
November 25-29th, 1935 - tests  
November 30th, 1935 (Saturday) - receive test scores, meet Camus


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yuki Kaori and Konami own them.

Nearing Towards You: Chapter 4

Erika went downstairs for lunch earlier than usual for a Sunday and unexpectedly found August already seated at the table the four of them usually shared. She hurriedly got her own meal together and sat down across from the brunette with a smile. "Hello, August. I didn't know you would be here."

"There is an optional extra meeting of the equestrian club this afternoon," the other girl explained as she looked up and nodded a greeting. "Since you told all of us yesterday that you would be eating early I thought that I would join you, and that way neither of us would have to be alone. Though it appears that our timing did not quite match up." Her eyes took on an understanding glint when her lips curved into the smallest of smiles.

Unsettled, as she had not told the girls specifically why she needed to leave the dorms that afternoon, Erika took a quick sip of milk and asked, "Yes?"

"Even without entering into the administrative committee for the Strahl you seem to have found a way to get close to a certain one of them." The words overflowed with the humor in her voice but shocked Erika all the same. "Well done. And before you say anything, I was not planning on speaking of it to anyone else."

A sigh of relief escaped Erika's lips before she spoke. "Thank you, August." She poked at her food with her fork for a moment before she met the other girl's eyes. "How did you know?"

August's smile changed from teasing to genuine. "Something about you changes when you see him. I happened upon the two of you sitting together in the library not long ago and watched from a distance for a few minutes. It was quite apparent that you are taken with him." Her expression turned serious and she stopped the hand that had raised her coffee cup halfway to her lips. "You do know that he is one of the boys that Marin has her eye on, correct?"

Biting her lip Erika felt a stab of guilt when she nodded. "Minna told me on the day of the entrance ceremony that Marin was never really serious about any one boy, but it does bother me that she might be hurt if she found out."

The way August nodded slowly indicated that she chose her words carefully. "I suppose in the end it will depend on Naoji's preference, if the both of you do happen to develop strong feelings for him." She sipped the last of her coffee and set the cup down. A moment later she rose from her seat. "I have to be on my way, but..."

Erika tilted her head to one side at the uncharacteristic unfinished sentence. "August? Was there something else?"

A smile returned to the brunette's face. "I do wish you the best of luck. He seems like a good type for you."

Erika had no time to respond before August picked up the tray to drop it off and head out of the cafeteria. Instead she tried to hold down the small rush of happiness her friend's encouragement brought and returned to her half-eaten meal.

* * *

Since she was unsure what their destination would be Erika chose to wear a casual dress. She reached the school gate a little early, not knowing when Naoji would show up and loathe to make him wait. He hadn't arrived yet, but by the time Erika finished a slow look around the campus from where she stood the familiar gray uniform came into view from the direction of the boys' dormitory. Steps hurried, he joined her with a slight bow of his head. "I apologize for keeping you waiting."

Erika smiled. "No, that's all right, I just got here myself." With the brief hope that her overwhelming sense of anticipation didn't color her voice, she asked, "Where is it that we're going today?"

A small, enigmatic smile curved his lips as he answered, "I thought we would go into town. There is a place I know of that I believe will suit our purpose well."

"Then shall we go?" Naoji nodded at her question and they walked side by side off the campus grounds.

_Purpose_, Erika reminded herself to slow her heart after it sped up at the sight of his playful expression. Their outing wasn't a date but rather a chance for him to improve his conversation ability in a setting that would allow him to make mistakes without embarrassment, and when neither of them knew the correct answer they would learn together.

After an internal nod Erika realized they had turned onto a smaller side street as they walked in relative silence. Naoji looked ahead as they made their way down the sidewalk on the right side of the road, eyes glancing this way and that before he stopped with a hand on the knob of a worn wooden door. He pulled the door open and allowed Erika to walk in first, then when she stopped a few steps inside to look around he led her to a nearby table for two and held the chair for her while she sat. Erika smiled and thanked him quietly, though could say nothing more before an elderly woman in a waitress uniform arrived at the table.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" She held a round tray in both hands and looked at Naoji before she cast a curious glance in Erika's direction.

Naoji nodded. "The usual tea, please."

Surprise left Erika unable to speak for a moment, then she blinked and looked up and stammered, "The- I'll have the same." After the woman had left Erika leaned forward a little bit but hesitated before she asked the question on her mind.

"I often come here to read in peace if the library is crowded," Naoji explained, his eyes smiling at her as if to say he had noticed her puzzlement. "I have yet to see anyone else from school here, so I don't think many of them know about this place."

Erika could understand why. The entrance to the cafe was small and easily missed, and its interior left little to be desired from those seeking to people-watch or talk boisterously with friends. Its small size didn't allow for many customers, and the few seated inside were older gentlemen and women who sometimes sat in pairs but for the most part appeared to enjoy their drinks alone with a newspaper or book. "How did you come across it?"

A faraway look clouded Naoji's eyes until he answered, "I was at a nearby bookstore and got caught in a sudden downpour. This was the first door that didn't have people crowded around it, and so I came inside to keep the poetry anthology I had purchased dry." His smile grew a little sad. "Some of the pages were damaged, but I am glad that the rain led me to find this cafe. It serves the best tea I have tasted since I arrived in Kuchen."

Erika grinned at both his words and the sense of nostalgia he gave off as he told his story. "Then I look forward to trying it very much."

* * *

After a couple hours had passed Naoji suggested they leave the shop and make their way back toward Rosenstalz. Erika agreed since she couldn't think of a feasible excuse to stay out longer. They had talked about many subjects over the pot of tea they shared, including their tastes in literature. Erika knew a little about the respected poets of her country, but found herself amazed at Naoji's ability to understand it so well even though it was in a language foreign to him. Still, the way his eyes would shine as he spoke about something he held great interest in made Erika long to understand his feelings. The expression on his face brought to mind hazy memories of the young man in her dreams who had spoken to her so fluently in her own language and also corrected her with a smile when she inevitably stumbled when speaking his. It made Erika want to ask Naoji to say something in his native tongue, but she knew it was too soon in their tentative acquaintence to make such a bold request.

They parted ways at the school gate, Naoji excusing himself by saying that he had some loose ends to tie up with Strahl Candidate business before classes resumed the next morning, and Erika headed back to her dorm. Since she didn't see anyone she knew really well on her way inside, and it was too early for the cafeteria to be serving supper, she went up to her room and sat down at her desk. The grammar text sat on top of her other school books as if taunting her for the poor grades she had received on her first exam. Erika flipped it open to the last section her class had covered. After talking to Naoji the rules that had tripped her up before somehow made more sense. "All right," she told herself firmly, "I saw today what kind of incentive I have to understand this subject as well as I can, so that's exactly what I'm going to do." With a stern nod of her head Erika settled in her chair to study the next class period's topic.

An hour had passed when Erika glanced up at the clock perched on one side of her desk, and her surprise doubled when someone knocked on her door. When she went to greet her guest she found herself face to face with another student she vaguely recalled meeting but wasn't in any of her classes. "May I help you?"

"Erika Klaus, right?" the petite brunette asked. At Erika's nod the girl held out an envelope. "This was just delivered for you."

Accepting the letter, Erika turned it over in her hands but noticed there was no postmark and it only bore her name on the blank side. An ornate wax seal held it shut but she left her questions for when she opened it. "Thank you," she told the other girl with a smile.

Her chin-length hair bobbed as she nodded. "You're welcome. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Not at all," Erika assured her. The girl waved and started back down the hallway so Erika closed the door and immediately pried the seal open. A single sheet of paper slid out noisily, and Erika's confusion only grew as she read it.

_Erika Klaus,_

_Be at the Scientific Research Room tomorrow immediately following the final class period._

No signature graced the bottom of the note and left Erika to wonder who had sent it. A glance over at her desk reminded her of how much studying she still wanted to get done before night fell. "I guess I go tomorrow and find out," she said with a sigh, "but for now, back to the books."

* * *

Calendar Notes:  
December 1st, 1935 (Sunday)


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yuki Kaori and Konami own them.

Nearing Towards You: Chapter 5

As soon as the chime that signaled the end of class rang, Erika picked up her books and headed quickly out the door. She had already explained to her friends that she had to meet someone right away after the day's final period, but she still caught a surprised look from Wilhelmine as she rushed across the room. Stopping only to ask quick directions from a couple of girls who looked to be in the year above Erika, she arrived at the Scientific Research Room a few minutes later. After a deep breath she went inside and looked around for the person who might have sent the summoning letter but saw no one. "Hello..? Is anyone here?"

"Here," a strong voice answered from somewhere to the side. Erika jumped with a small sound of surprise as she turned to see a tall, young man seated at an ornate desk in the far corner. Papers lay spread in front of him and he regarded her with a studious eye as Erika remembered him from the Entrance Ceremony.

She walked toward the desk and stopped a respectful distance away. "I do not believe we have met. I am-"

"I am aware who you are," he interrupted as his mouth pressed together in a thin, displeased line. "Else I would not have sent for you. Erika Klaus, who has somehow endeared herself to some of my fellow Strahl Candidates and yet escaped my attention."

Pleased by his words, Erika wanted to ask which Candidates he spoke of but restrained her eagerness. Before she could ask him for his name in return, a formality since she already knew it, he spoke again.

"As I am sure you know, I am Ludwig." Sharp eyes seemed to burn into hers as he watched her carefully. "I have heard several things about you from the others, and they all seem quite impressed."

Erika gave him a polite curtsy by way of greeting. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Ludwig. I am honored to receive such kind words from you."

"I wondered what kind of girl would cause such a reaction from my peers such as the one you brought about." He sniffed disdainfully and looked aside, long hair swaying around his shoulders. "Disappointingly, it hardly seems worth my time to send for you. I fail to see what could possibly make you special enough to stand out in a crowd."

Unable to do little more than stare with her mouth slightly ajar Erika wondered what gave the young man before her the right to speak so rudely to someone he had just met. Yes, he was a Strahl Candidate and from a wealthy and influential family, but that was no excuse for his lack of manners. Trying to keep her indignation to herself, Erika began, "With all due respect, Ludwig-"

"Just Lui will suffice." He folded his hands gracefully and placed them in his lap as he surveyed his desk.

"Huh?" Erika's eyebrows drew together in puzzlement. First he insulted her without preamble then told her to refer to him informally, and she could not follow his logic for the life of her. "If that's really... what you want..." The rebuke that she longed to give him withered on the tip of her tongue and instead confusion welled up within her. "Was there some reason that you asked me to come here, or was this it?" She gestured vaguely with her hands as if to indicate the words he had already spoken. Really, if all he planned to do was cause offense then Erika decided to leave immediately. Despite his being a Candidate, and therefore someone she would like to earn the favor of, she had more important things to do than stand there and let him mock her.

Ludwig's eyes narrowed as he looked in her direction once more and said nothing for a few long seconds. Reining in the urge to fidget Erika reminded herself to be patient and wait for him to speak first. He rewarded her silence with a slight quirk to one side of his mouth and a sound she might have called a chuckle if she had been with anyone else. "Do try your best to prove me wrong." The unexpected challenge caught Erika off guard. Ludwig waved a hand dismissively as he turned aside again and picked up a sheet of paper. When she failed to leave he continued, "you may go," without a glance in her direction.

Full of questions but not sure she truly wanted to ask any of them, Erika nodded and retreated from the room quickly and quietly. Her mind raced as she made her way back to the dorm and into the company of her friends. Their cheerful conversation helped take her mind off the strange dare Ludwig had given her. Even if she had no desire to take the words seriously, by getting into the committee she would do exactly as he commanded. Something about that train of thought rankled Erika's nerves but she pushed the irritation aside and focused instead on the knowledge that if she made it into that elite group then she would see Naoji more often.

* * *

"...and so I thought, wouldn't it be lovely if we all went to the Christmas party together? It's still a week and a half away, but it would be a good idea to make plans now," Wilhelmine finished with a bright smile. "What do you think?" She looked around the table and caught each girl's eye.

Marin, still tired after a Friday night spent giggling with her occult club friends over their latest project, hid a yawn behind her hand and mumbled, "That sounds kinda fun, Minna, good idea. Too many boys asked me to go with them and I couldn't pick just one..."

A nod preceded Erika's enthusiastic, "Of course! It'll be so much more fun if we're together." She took a moment to wonder if Wilhelmine's idea sprang from disappointment that a certain person hadn't asked to escort her to the party. Though Erika knew that a handful of their classmates had invited her, Wilhelmine had turned them down. It made sense if the blond already had her eye on someone else.

"If none of us have other plans then I don't see why we shouldn't go as a group," August agreed with a smile. "Shall we set up a place to meet now, or wait until Christmas draws closer?"

Wilhelmine considered the question as she took a sip of her coffee. "How about we gather in front of my room? It's right near the dorm exit so we'll be able to leave once everyone is there." An excited look lit her eyes. "Since we don't have to wear our uniforms to the party that means I'll have to go shopping for just the right dress!"

A high-pitched squeal turned everyone's attention to Marin. "I want a new dress too! Something with lots of lace and ruffles would be so cute, and I just know that _he _will like it." A secretive smile curved her lips as Marin cast her eyes toward the table demurely. Erika exchanged a look with Wilhelmine and August during which they all nodded slightly in a silent agreement to not ask about the boy's identity.

"Why don't we all go shopping together tomorrow, since we'll have the whole day off?" Erika had spent most of her evenings studying as hard as she could and missed time with her friends. Wilhelmine smiled and Marin's excitement nearly made her bounce in her chair. The nod August added sealed the next day's outing before they all returned to their breakfast.

* * *

Calendar Notes:  
December 2nd, 1935 (Monday) - meeting Ludwig  
December 14th, 1935 (Saturday) - breakfast with the girls


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The game this is based on belongs to Yuki Kaori and Konami.

Nearing Towards You: Chapter 6

Wilhelmine had not yet shown up by the time Erika arrived at the meeting place before the Christmas party. Marin chattered excitedly to a patiently-listening August while she twirled the pink ribbons in her curly pigtails that matched the hue of her dress. "... and so I just _know_ this is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

The redhead's excitement caused the other two to smile. "I certainly hope so," August answered as she nodded a greeting to Erika. "We should only need to wait a few more minutes before Minna is ready."

Nodding at the explanation, Erika brushed a hair from her shoulder. During their shopping trip she had found a beautiful dress in a subdued dusty rose. The moment she tried it on Wilhelmine had insisted that she get it because the color brought out her eyes while the gentle v-neck and simple but sleek cut accented her figure. Though she wouldn't go that far, Erika did think the dress looked nice on her and had purchased it before she had time to second-guess herself.

"Eri, you look so cute!" Marin stepped up in front of her and examined Erika's hair thoughtfully. "I wonder what it would look like up..."

August reminded the redhead gently, "Marin, we only have a couple of minutes before we leave. Even if Erika wanted to change her hairstyle now it is a little late to do so."

Mock-pouting as she gave an exaggerated shrug that caused the lace and frills lining every possible hem of her dress to flutter Marin sighed, "Oh, fine..." Her eyes shone as her lips turned up in a grin. "But next time there's a fancy party I want to do your hair, okay?"

Taken by surprise Erika could only nod. "Sure, Marin, that's sweet of you." For a brief moment Erika imagined her hair done up in pigtails and ribbons as a shiver ran down her spine. Thankfully Wilhelmine arrived just then and distracted the others from noticing the reaction.

"Merry Christmas everyone, and I'm sorry I'm late! I somehow misplaced my gloves and had to turn half my closet inside out looking for them." The blond smiled apologetically as she gestured to the pale yellow fabric that ended in a diamond pattern around her wrists. "Have you all been waiting long?"

An emphatic shake of her head sent Marin's ribbons and curls flying this way and that. "Nope! Eri just got here too so you're fine."

"We should be heading to the party hall soon," August told them with a quick glance at the clock on the wall. The four girls went outside and began the short walk to the building that hosted campus events.

When they arrived a gate guard confirmed their names and allowed them into the party area. A long table had been set up on one side of the room with refreshments while several large and small tables lay spread out for people to sit and enjoy the food and drink. Erika didn't see a clear area large enough to serve as a dance floor, so even though she hadn't thought to ask if the others knew she assumed that the party was for socializing and not a dance.

"Does anyone know where Marin went?" Wilhelmine's concerned question brought Erika back to their group which had decreased in number by one when she wasn't paying attention.

August nodded with a smile toward the end of the long table that held cakes and pastries. "She scampered off as soon as we walked in the door. I'm surprised you didn't hear her little squeal."

The three laughed affectionately at the redhead's predictable nature. Wilhelmine's eyes circled the room before a smile lit her face. "I'll be going as well. There's someone I want to talk to before the night is over." She took a few steps away then turned back. "Don't forget that we're all walking back to the dorm together!" With a little wave she disappeared into the throng of students.

"I wonder who Minna's going to see," Erika asked aloud, though didn't expect an answer.

A soft chuckle from August caught her off guard. "I believe it won't be too hard to guess before the night is over." The brunette smoothed out the skirt of her navy blue dress. "Parties like this aren't really my cup of tea. However, since the opportunity has presented itself perhaps we should make the best of it, hmm?" Erika looked away from the crowd to August and noticed her gaze elsewhere across the room. Following it, Erika couldn't help but grin a little as she saw Eduard talking boisterously to a small but attentive audience. The redhead laughed and ran his fingers through his hair, after which Erika thought a tiny smile turned August's lips.

"Erika?" Both girls turned at the sound of a soft voice behind them. Camus looked relieved as Erika nodded her recognition. "I thought it was you, but I wasn't quite sure. Merry Christmas." He gave them both a pleasant smile, his eyes pausing on August. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met. I'm Camus, and you are..?" A pale hand extended toward the brunette.

"I am August," she answered calmly as she returned his smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Camus." Her gaze moved between the two of them. "I apologize, and I hate to seem rude, but I was just about to visit the refreshments. If you will excuse me..?"

Camus nodded understandingly. "Oh of course, please don't let me keep you."

"Thank you." To Erika she added, "I will see you later when it is time to return."

Erika waved a little. "Have fun, August." The brunette moved away and Erika's attention moved to Camus again. "How are you enjoying the party?"

The fair-haired boy heaved a deep sigh. "The truth is, I'm quite uncomfortable with large crowds, so parties like this make me nervous." He gave her a sheepish look. "Sometimes it's not so bad, but this place is noisy and packed, and I just can't keep calm. It helps to have someone familiar to talk to, though."

His grateful expression surprised Erika. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but if I can be of help to you then I'm glad." She smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring manner. "I'm not exactly great with crowds myself. More often than not I tend to do something by accident that makes me look foolish."

Camus laughed a little and some of the tension Erika could sense from him ebbed away. "I'm sure that's not true. You seem perfectly at ease here, and it looks like you've made a lot of friends since the start of the school year."

At the mention of the other girls, Erika glanced around for them and finally caught sight of Wilhelmine again. She stood on the edge of a group surrounding Ludwig, which made Erika cringe inwardly until she realized Ludwig's eyes were on her as speculation crossed his face. Confused, but trying to hide it, Erika turned back to Camus. "I've been lucky to find some wonderful people here at Rosenstalz." A brief image of Naoji flitted through her mind and brought a bright smile to her face.

Once again Camus gave her an understanding look that somehow made Erika wonder if he could read her thoughts. "Yes, there are many amazing people here. I hope our years at this school continue to give us all happy memories, even though we will have to work hard through the curriculum."

"I agree," Erika answered with a firm nod. She started to say more but noticed Camus' gaze focus somewhere over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he began, "but I believe someone is trying to get my attention. Please excuse me." His disappointed expression let Erika know he wanted to continue their chat but was needed elsewhere.

Shaking her head Erika assured him, "That's quite all right. I hope we can talk more sometime soon, Camus. It was nice to see you again."

"Likewise," he responded with a faint giggle. "Please enjoy the rest of the evening."

After he moved away Erika glanced around for any sign of Naoji but didn't see him anywhere. She went to the refreshment table and helped herself to some of the sweets and a cup of punch. A couple of girls she knew from class sat at a table nearby, and Erika joined them for some light chitchat while she ate.

Once she finished a flash of pale gray caught her eye. Before she had a chance to turn and confirm the wearer's identity a voice greeted her. "Merry Christmas, Erika."

Her heart thudded loudly and then stopped for a few seconds as Erika turned to face him with a bright smile. "Merry Christmas, Naoji. It seems like it's been a while since we last spoke. Have you been well?"

"It does feel that way, doesn't it? I have indeed been doing fine." He nodded in her direction and asked pleasantly, "And yourself? How have things been going for you?"

Erika's expression changed to a slight grimace for a second as her thoughts turned to recent schoolwork but she recovered quickly. "It's all right. I've been working hard and doing a lot of studying, so I hope that pays off when the next round of tests comes." Her optimism shone clear in her voice.

An encouraging smile answered her. "I am glad to hear that. Please continue to do your best." Naoji hesitated as if about to say something he wasn't sure would be received well. "In a week it will be New Year's Day. Do you happen to have any plans for that day, Erika?"

Surprise left her able to do no more than shake her head for a few moments. "Ah, no, I don't. School isn't back in session yet and it's a holiday." She tried not to sound overly eager as she added, "Is there something special you're doing that day?"

A faint rosy color tinged his cheeks and made Erika's breath catch. "I would not say what I had planned is all that special, no, but if you would be willing to join me I would certainly appreciate your company." He tilted his head to the side just a bit in query.

Eyes wide, Erika played back his words in her head. He really had asked her out, hadn't he? Whether it was meant as schoolmates or more was irrelevant at the moment, and Erika nodded with a smile. "Of course, I would love to join you." The importance of her word choice left Erika blushing a little as well but it didn't seem to affect Naoji, who simply nodded slowly.

"Thank you. Just in case we do not see each other again before that day, shall we meet at the school gate at midmorning? Would ten o'clock be all right for you?"

Erika felt surprised that he couldn't see her ready willingness in her expression. "That sounds fine."

A rising murmur across the hall caught their attention. Erika tried to see what caused the commotion but couldn't make out any likely candidate. Beside her she heard Naoji sigh softly. "If you will excuse me, Erika? It appears that Ed is about to get himself into trouble and someone must be there to keep him out of it."

Puzzled, Erika looked at Naoji and then across the room again. "I... don't mind. I hope everything is all right..."

Naoji's smile looked weary around the edges. "Yes, I am sure it will be. A good evening to you, and please take care when you return to the dorms." She barely had time to nod before he had disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey, was that Naoji?" Erika jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Marin looking at her curiously. "I'd been looking for him _forever_, but he was over here! I should have just stayed with you, Eri!" The redhead linked arms with Erika and smiled before she continued in a pouting tone, "But there was a whole group of boys who wanted to talk and I just couldn't get away. Did he say anything about me while you were talking?"

Erika hesitated, unsure how to answer the question. "We really didn't talk that much, Marin, just said hello and a little about the party. But I was surprised when we got here. You disappeared right away. Did you have a good time?" She held her breath while waiting for the other girl's answer and hoped that the change of subject wasn't obvious.

"Lots!" Marin answered exuberantly. "Christmas has got to be the best day of the year!"

"I don't know that I would go that far, but it is quite a celebration," August commented as she joined them. An uncharacteristic faint flush colored the brunette's cheeks and made Erika wonder if she had been near Eduard when the recent commotion started.

Wilhelmine's arrival shifted the topic once again. "It's nearly time for the party hall to close. Shall we all head back to our dorm?"

"A good idea," August agreed before Marin could protest. "Best to make it back before everyone tries to leave at once and we get split up in the confusion."

Marin pouted even though she nodded at her logic. "Oh all right, let's go then. But along the way I want to tell you about this boy that I met tonight!"

As the four of them started toward the door Erika noticed August and Wilhelmine exchange a quick look before their attention turned to Marin's story. The path grew narrow once they got outside, and Wilhelmine threaded her arm through Erika's and held the both of them back a few steps. "Didn't I tell you it was nothing to worry about?" she asked softly with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Erika."

Erika grinned back at her. "Merry Christmas, Minna."

* * *

Calendar notes:  
December 25th, 1935 (Wednesday) - entire chapter


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The game this is based on belongs to Yuki Kaori and Konami.

Nearing Towards You: Chapter 7

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity. Erika often found herself pulled from one friend to the next quickly. Just after arriving back at the dorm from a trip down the shopping center with Wilhelmine she would get tugged off by an excited Marin to the nearby ice skating rink. During that week Erika felt brief periods of relief when August would knock on her door and casually ask if she would care to accompany the brunette on an errand. August usually led them to the library so they could both enjoy an hour or two of quiet while they read or studied.

With her days off from school passing in this way, Erika felt like Tuesday evening came upon her in no time at all. Marin had offered to curl Erika's hair up for her, which she agreed to after the redhead looked up at her with pleading eyes. By the time both girls had prepared to go out to the New Year's Eve celebration in town the time had come to meet up with the rest of their friends in the dorm's entryway. Erika felt a bit self-conscious going out with her new hairstyle, and the rather frilly dress Marin had talked her into wearing, but she felt a small bit of gratitude that the other girl had not tried to put her hair up in pigtails.

August gave Erika a small, knowing smile as she approached from the staircase. "Good evening, both of you. I talked with Wilhelmine earlier today, and she said to go on without her. Apparently her father needed to speak with her about something, and she will meet us at the town square when she is finished."

"All right," Marin agreed readily, looping her arms through Erika's right and August's left. "Let's get going! While we walk, I can tell you the rumor I heard about the fireworks display tonight!"

Sharing in the enthusiasm, Erika grinned and asked, "What kind of rumor?"

Before she answered, Marin looked all around them to make sure no one stood within earshot. "A girl in my art class said that if there's a boy you really like that you should repeat his name three times in your mind as the clock strikes midnight and the fireworks start. If you do then your feelings will reach him and he'll fall in love with you too!"

August laughed softly and nodded. "You are very well connected when it comes to this kind of information," she commented lightly, "and it seems a shame that we have no tidbits of knowledge that you would find nearly so interesting."

Shaking her head, Marin replied, "I'm happy to help you out, so I don't need anything in return." She paused for a moment before her smile grew wider. "But if you do try it tonight then I want you to tell me how well it works for you!"

"Of course we would like to," Erika assured her as she caught sight of a look on August's face that she interpreted as a refusal to even consider the rumor's suggestion. "but what if we don't have someone special that we think of like that?" She blushed as an image of Naoji rose in her mind's eye. "Not everyone will be able to try it."

The startled expression on Marin's face made Erika realize the concept of not having a crush on at least one boy at any given time seemed foreign to the redhead. "I hadn't thought of that..." Marin's eyebrows furrowed as she thought. "Maybe you can just pick a boy randomly and try it!" Her cheerful grin returned full-force.

August urged them onward down the street at a slightly faster pace with a soft sigh. "I don't think that's quite fair to the boys, Marin. If you want someone to fall in love with you then perhaps you should first find someone you really care for."

A pout turned down the corners of Marin's mouth, but before she could actually respond Erika heard Wilhelmine call out to them from further down the street. Though darkness had long since fallen, Erika spotted the other girl from the streetlights that shone off her fair hair. "Minna is waiting for us just up there," she told the other two just in case they had not heard. Marin immediately pulled the blonde aside and explained to her about the fireworks while all four girls headed into the square to find a place to stand.

Not far from the center of the crowd a cafe had set up tables to offer those out in the cold something warm to drink while they waited for the year to change over. Erika sipped at a cup of tea and let the warmth from the liquid seep into her chilled fingers. People milled around chattering happily, and not too far away she saw Marin talking animatedly with a group of three boys.

"So, whose name do you plan to recite at the stroke of midnight?" Wilhelmine sidled up next to her and spoke in a quietly teasing tone.

Immediately blushing, Erika stumbled over a few words of protest before she stopped and took a deep breath. "I think you must know the answer to that by now," she responded at length with a sheepish smile. "Not that I dare tell Marin, of course."

Wilhelmine looked over at the redhead with a thoughtful expression. "I'm not sure you really need to worry. Marin will be so busy trying to pick just one name at midnight that I doubt she'll even be able to think the same one three times." A light sigh lowered her shoulders. "Not that I want to make her out to seem so flighty, but Marin still hasn't learned what it means to really like someone whole-heartedly. She enjoys the attention that boys give her, and so she's been so busy moving from one to the next that she hasn't had a chance to learn what shared feelings with just one other is like. Once she gets past this stage then she'll be able to fix her interest on just one boy, but until then I don't think we can be blamed for assuming someone so down-to-earth as _he _is would find Marin's affection less than reliable."

The reassurance, along with the pointed refrain from voicing Naoji's name, made Erika's mood lighten. "Thanks, Minna. I feel less guilty about it now."

"It's nearly time," August told the pair in a slightly raised voice as she returned, both to be heard over the crowd and to warn them to curb their conversation as Marin had headed back to join them.

The redhead bounced eagerly and took one of Erika's hands in hers as they all looked up at the sky. Everyone in the square had their attention on the star-speckled darkness as a countdown began somewhere on the far side of the street. Suddenly nervous, Erika pictured Naoji's face among the stars and held her breath as the numbers ticked down into single digits. The bell from a church tower rang out as midnight arrived, followed closely by the start of a shower of light from the fireworks. Gold, red, and green sparks fell from the sky as Erika bit her lip and put all her feeling into her thoughts.

_Naoji. Naoji. Naoji._

"Happy New Year!" People all around them in the crowd called out the festive greeting as they watched the last of the fireworks fade away. Erika felt Marin squeeze her hand tightly, and when she looked over at the redhead she saw the other girl's eyes closed tightly.

_Marin, I hope you end up with the happiness you wish for_, Erika told her silently, then added, _but I selfishly hope even harder that it's not with Naoji._

"Let's head out of the square," August suggested over the din. "We can continue our celebration by stopping at the usual cafe on our way back to the dorms. The regular curfew is off for tonight, and most of the businesses in the area have stayed open to accommodate the late-night crowd."

"Yay!" Marin cheered, still holding onto Eriki's hand. "Let's go, let's go!"

Erika let herself be dragged through the throng of people still milling about, glancing behind her once to make sure Wilhelmine and August followed. "So, Marin, did you make your wish?"

Strangely enough, the redhead grew quiet for a few moments before she responded. "I did, but I don't want to say who it is just yet." Erika did not know what to say, surprised by the secretive answer. Their arrival at the cafe saved her the trouble of coming up with a comment, and Marin did not bring the subject up again for the rest of the night.

* * *

At a quarter to ten on New Year's Day morning Erika made her way from the dorm to the school's front gate. As she rounded the corner of the building and the walkway came into view she saw Naoji already there waiting for her. If not for the familiar long hair tied back with a ribbon, though, she might not have recognized him. Instead of the gray uniform he had worn every time she had seen him he stood there in black slacks and a suitcoat. Erika breathed a sigh of relief that she had chosen a more elegant dress that morning.

"Good morning, Naoji," she greeted with a smile, "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

He shook his head. "Good morning, Erika. No, I just arrived a minute or two ago. Happy New Year to you."

"And to you as well," she returned cheerfully. "Were you able to enjoy the celebration last night?"

The faint smile he gave was not the response she expected. "I did not go out into the crowds last night, as I suspect most of the student body did, but I did ring in the new year in my own way." He gestured toward the main road and so they began to walk.

Puzzled, Erika thought about his words for a moment but could not make any definite conclusion. "In your own way? Does it have something to do with your home culture?"

"Yes, I celebrated in the traditional Japanese way." A slight shrug of his shoulders was accompanied by a rueful smile. "As much as was possible here, in any case. There are some items that are not available to me here in Kuchen."

Curious, Erika looked askance at him as they continued through the town. "What kinds of things are done for the new year in Japan?"

A faraway look took over Naoji's expression. "A cleansing of one's lifestyle in preparation to forget the old year and start anew with the dawn of the first day."

"So, you mean you were up at sunrise?" Erika gazed at him, wide-eyed. If he had been up at midnight like everyone else, then he could not have gotten a full night's sleep. She knew it had been hard for her to get up and prepare for their meeting, but Marin's enthusiasm had kept their group up well past two that morning.

Naoji's focus returned to the present. "Yes, it is important to witness the year's first appearance of the sun. This day is said to set the tone for the entire year to come, so one must try to keep all unpleasant emotions from taking over." He smiled over at her. "Does this all sound silly to you?"

Shaking her head vehemently, Erika answered, "Not at all! I think it's a very nice way to look at the new year. It sounds like a more quiet and peaceful way to celebrate." She thought of the crowds they had squeezed through the night before and could appreciate the idea of a calmer tradition.

"It is," Naoji agreed, "though I have learned that it is not suited to everyone. Ed, in particular, thought it sounded quite boring compared to the laughter and fireworks that are the custom here."

Just then Erika began to wonder why Naoji had asked her to accompany him if the day held such importance for him. She wanted to ask, but held back for fear that he would change his mind and ask her to leave him in peace. Instead, she looked around and realized they were headed to the edge of the city that boasted the oldest ruins of the island. "Is there some place in particular that you wanted to go today?"

Nodding, Naoji replied, "It is also tradition to visit a shrine on this day. There is no such thing here in Kuchen, so I tried to find a quiet place that would be mostly deserted on a day like today."

"The ruins?" Erika asked, pleased with herself for figuring the destination out before they arrived.

"Yes." He seemed reluctant to say more, so Erika did not ask any more questions.

Another few minutes brought them in sight of the ruins. The silence they continued on in felt comfortable to Erika as she pondered why she, rather than one of his closer friends, had been the one he brought with him. In the end she could not come up with an answer. As they neared the fallen building Erika tried to remember the last time she had seen it, but too many years had passed for the memory to come to her clearly. She had the vague impression that her father had brought her once when she was still a small child, but only flashes of moments when she had climbed over some of the smaller pieces of stone remained.

Naoji murmured something under his breath that Erika could not be sure was even in her language. Before she could ask him to repeat himself, Naoji turned to her with an apologetic smile. "If it would not trouble you too much I would like to enter the ruins by myself for a few minutes first. Is that all right?"

Surprised, Erika answered in starts and stops. "Oh! Of course. Please go ahead." Whatever he had come there for needed to be done in private, she reasoned to herself as he gave a slight bow and stepped past a half-crumbled wall and out of sight. Not wanting to disturb him, Erika began to walk around the building's perimeter. Few parts of it remained intact, and more of it than not lay in piles of stones that had long ago broken away from each other.

She stepped past a tall pillar, one of only a couple that still stood, and caught sight of Naoji a short distance away. He stood with his head bowed, eyes closed, and his hands pressed tightly together in front of his chest. Though she could see his lips move the words he spoke did not carry far enough to hear clearly. The faint syllables she caught sounded foreign, so she wondered if he was in the middle of a traditional prayer. Curiosity won out over propriety and she carefully stepped closer and hid behind another pillar. Sure enough, she knew none of the words he spoke, but at the same time the sound of them was strangely familiar. Erika leaned against the weathered stone and closed her eyes as she listened.

Unbidden, flashes of her reoccurring dreams rose in her mind. Erika could not grasp any of the images clearly, but they left behind the same feeling that made her heart race when she woke from the dreams at night. Opening her eyes with a soft gasp, Erika nodded to herself absently and felt that much more certain that Naoji was the same man she knew back in that previous life.

His voice continued, softly and soothingly, behind her as Erika took a few steps back toward where they had parted. She did not want Naoji to know she had spied on him during his moments of private prayer. A few minutes later he joined her as she busied herself looking closer at a part of the fallen outer wall.

"I apologize for the length of time I spent inside. I had more to say than I realized."

The repentant expression on his face made Erika feel as if an invisible string hand cinched itself around her heart. "It's all right," she assured him with a smile. "I've been looking around and thinking about the past." A soft laugh left her before she could check it. "Though with what you said earlier about forgetting the old year and welcoming the new, perhaps that is not the right thing to do today."

Naoji smiled at her as if she had said something terribly important. "Please do not change yourself for my sake," he entreated quietly. Turning to look at the whole of the ruins again, he added, "Shall we take a turn around the area before we go?"

"That would be nice," Erika answered with a smile as they started to walk side by side again. "Do you know the history of these ruins?"

A flicker of expression passed across his face too quickly for Erika to see it clearly. "I believe I have read about it in a book, but if you know the story behind it I would very much like to hear it in your words." He glanced at her kindly. "As long as that is all right with you."

Nodding, Erika put her thoughts in order before she began to speak. "I may forget some things, but I can tell you what I remember about this place." His attention focused on her more than the ruins, and though Erika felt a little unnerved by his gaze she did her best to ignore the blush that spread across her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she started in on what she knew of the old building that lay before them in pieces.

* * *

Calendar notes:

December 31st, 1935 (Tuesday) - New Year's Eve

January 1st, 1936 (Wednesday) - New Year's Day


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The game this is based on belongs to Yuki Kaori and Konami.

Nearing Towards You - Chapter 8

Erika found out about Naoji's birthday only two days before it arrived. A chance to talk to him had not come up since the first of the year, but from what she knew of Naoji she doubted he would have gone out of his way to tell her about the occasion anyway. Instead, she heard of his birthday from a group of giggling classmates when she passed them in the dorm. Their none-too-quiet conversation about what kind of gift the foreign exchange student might like caused Erika to nearly trip up the last few steps to her floor. Embarrassed, she hurried to her room to mull the idea over.

"What _would _he like?" she asked herself as she dropped a stack of books from the day's classes onto her desk. A few obvious and rather generic answers came to mind, but they were all things she was sure other girls at school would try to give him. Sighing, she slumped into the chair and rested her chin on the books. Minutes passed that way and a soft sound of frustration built in her throat. "Isn't there anything original I can give him?"

It was true that Erika had no real idea if Naoji had grown close to any of the other girls at school. She assumed his position as a Strahl Candidate kept him busy for most of the time he did not spend in class. "Except for the literature club," she mused as she leaned back in her chair. "I bet the girls in that know more about him than I do." The thought stung and made Erika's cheeks flush with embarrassment. Only the memory of the times she had shared alone with him could raise her spirits.

"Poetry... language... tea at the cafe... studying... Kuchen's history..." Erika felt on the verge of an idea, but it remained just out of reach. "Literature... history..." An image of the bookshelves that lined the makeshift library in her family's home filled her mind. Before she came to Rosenstalz she had not paid much attention to the volumes bound in leather, but she wondered if one of them might not make a good present. Her father read a great deal on many subjects, and though he might be loathe to part with any of the books Erika felt that her best chance was to try asking for one.

It would take a good two hours by carriage to reach her home, but Erika reasoned that if she left early Saturday morning then she could find a suitable gift and be back to the dorms by mid-afternoon at the very latest. "Plenty of time to find Naoji and give it to him," she decided with a nod. "Even if I don't know where he'll be. I'll stay outside the boys' dorm all evening if I have to so I can catch him as he goes back to his room for the night."

Her dilemma mostly solved, Erika tried not to think about it anymore and began her studies for the next day's classes.

* * *

"Eri~!"

The elongated wail and rapid footfalls that came after halted Erika in her tracks as she headed out of the dorm at eight o' clock sharp on Saturday morning. She turned and waited for Marin to catch up. "Yes, Marin?" She smiled at the shorter girl and tried not to fidget despite her impatience to be on her way.

"Where are you going on such an important day?" the redhead asked with a pout as she came to a stop in front of Erika.

Dread clenched Erika's heart painfully and stopped it for a second before it let go. "What's so special about today?" she asked hesitantly. Her friend had not brought up the subject of Naoji's birthday a single time, despite Erika's self-assurance that if Marin knew about it then surely she would have been brimming with excitement about it days beforehand.

Surprisingly, Marin sniffed and looked aside with her arms crossed. "If you don't know then maybe I shouldn't tell you." The tone was light enough that it could have been a joke, but something about her deliver gave Erika a sinking feeling. She decided to move on to another topic.

"I need to go home today," she explained to Marin in as apologetic and placating a voice as she could muster. "There are some things I'd like to have here in my dorm room to help with school, and they would really come in handy before the next round of exams. I'll be back around midday, if there's something you need help with..?" The last part she added on after a deep sigh from the other girl.

Marin shook her head and the curly tips of her pigtails continued to sway to and fro after she stopped. "All right, I'll let you off the hook this time. But when you get back, you're coming with me on a very special errand, okay?"

Positive that she did not want to know what Marin had planned, Erika smiled weakly and nodded. "Of course, Marin. I'll come find you after I get the things put away in my room."

"Promise!" Marin gave her a quick squeeze around her middle before she ran off into the dorm again. A long, weary sigh left Erika as she watched the redhead disappear, then she turned and continued on her way to the campus gate.

* * *

Contrary to Erika's thoughts beforehand, her search through the family library took until well into the afternoon. Even though her father let her take the family carriage back to Rosenstaltz instead of waiting for a rented one to arrive she still did not return to the school's campus until it was nearly time for supper. The small trunk Erika had packed while at home clattered heavily to the floor when she let go and sank down onto her bed, the most important item from her trip cradled in her other hand. The olive green leather that bound it was well-worn in places, and the once golden lettering on the spine had faded with time. Erika smiled when she thumbed through the pages gently and caught sight of the slanted strokes of handwritten lines.

Her father had been straightforward in his reluctance to part with the rather old volume of poetry and prose, but something about the way Erika explained her situation had changed his mind. "It's a good thing I didn't tell him the present was for a boy," she murmured sheepishly as she flopped backwards across her bed, "otherwise he might've told me no after all."

Rapid knocking at her door made Erika wince. She had completely forgotten about Marin's request in the rush to get back to campus before dark. "Coming!" Leaving the book on her bed, Erika went to greet her friend.

Marin bounced on the balls of her feet, a worried expression on her face and a long, thin box the size of a couple of candlesticks cradled in her hands. "Eri, you forgot about me!" the redhead chastised, her tone hurt.

"No, no," Erika assured as she shook her head, "I only just got back. It took a lot longer than I expected, that's all. I'm sorry, Marin. Did I spoil your plans?" Now that she thought about it, Marin had not told her what errand she wanted Erika's help with. _But I've got a pretty good guess._

A slight shake of her head sent the reddish curls bobbing around her head. "No, there's still time. Last I checked he still hadn't come back from town yet."

Erika's mouth went dry. She swallowed to try and relieve the scratchy feeling in her throat. "Who's that?"

"Naoji, silly," Marin answered with a smile so bright it seemed like she had taken any happiness Erika felt prior to her arrival and kept it for herself. "It's his birthday today, and I guess the other Strahl Candidates took him out for the day. I'm too nervous to give him a birthday present on my own, so I need you to come with me." The redhead grasped one of Erika's hands and tugged her toward the door. "Come on, they could return any minute!"

_Think fast, Erika! _Digging her heels in against the floor, Erika stopped their momentum. "Just a second, Marin. I have a book I borrowed from Naoji a while ago, and I haven't had a chance to return it. I'll take it with me." The words caused Marin to stare at her wide-eyed.

"When was that, Eri?" Something in her voice made Erika wary of saying too much. The way Marin's smile looked the slightest bit forced discomfited her.

Erika waved a hand carelessly as if the topic were no big deal. "Sometime when we were both in the library. He had a grammar book that explained certain sentence structure better than our textbook, so I asked if he would loan it to me so I could copy down some of the rules." It surprised Erika how easily the lie fell from her lips. If she had not known the truth she would have believed it herself. Since she had not even had the time to put so much as a ribbon around the book it lacked the appearance of a present.

"Oh, is that all!" Marin's good spirits returned in full force. As soon as her fingers grasped the leather bound text Marin pulled her out the door. Erika realized as the shorter girl hurried them down the steps and outside just how late it had gotten. For a brief moment she hoped they were too late to catch Naoji on his way back to his dorm, but she knew Marin would simply ask another boy to get him from his room.

Nervous anticipation filled her until Erika was no longer sure whether she wanted to see Naoji or not. Her free hand clutched the book so tightly she thought her fingerprints would remain in the leather even after she let go. A turn in the path brought the boys' dorm looming in front of them. Erika's breath caught as she saw the five boys walking up the steps, the colors of their uniforms unmistakable even in the dying light of sunset.

"Naoji~!" Marin's loud call made Erika jump. Ahead she noticed the group stop and turn around. The redhead started to run as fast as her dress and shorter legs would allow, her grip on Erika's wrist ensuring that she had to do the same. Feeling more than a little foolish, she tripped along beside Marin the rest of the way down the path.

When they arrived only Naoji remained outside. Marin finally let go of her hand once they got near. Erika looked up at the dorm's large doors and caught sight of Eduard waving to them before he disappeared too far inside to see. Embarrassed by the rash behavior she had been dragged into, Erika gave Naoji a weak smile. "Good evening."

"Good evening," he returned with a nod of his head.

"Happy birthday, Naoji!" Marin said cheerfully without preamble, then held out the box to him. "I hope you like it!"

Though she would not admit it aloud Erika thought the startled expression on his face was adorable. Naoji accepted the box hesitantly. "Thank you, Marin. I appreciate your kind thoughts." At that moment Erika began to wonder just how much time Marin had spent around him since he both recognized her and remembered her name. Naoji examined the present for a few seconds then looked at the redhead again. "May I open it?"

Nodding vigorously, Marin chirped, "Of course!"

Long, graceful fingers carefully opened one end of the thin box then tipped its contents into his open palm. Layers of tissue paper parted to reveal a wide, white ribbon with carved wooden leaves attached to one end. Erika's heart sank a little as she realized just how perfect a present the bookmark made, and she wished she had thought of it herself. After he ran his thumb along the smooth surface of the ribbon Naoji returned his gaze to Marin. "Thank you. This is a wonderful gift, and I like it very much."

Marin grinned from ear to ear and practically bounced with joy. "You're welcome!"

The inquisitive look Naoji leveled at her next took Erika by surprise. "Ah, yes, happy birthday," she said sheepishly. As she went to clasp her hands in front of herself nervously she remembered the book. Fervently hoping that he would go along with what she said and give nothing away, she added, "This is for you. Thank you for letting me borrow it. It helped a lot."

Naoji's eyes moved from the book back up to her face before he reached out and took it. The momentary flicker of puzzlement faded as if it had never been there. "You are quite welcome. If you found it useful then I am glad I loaned it to you." He nodded, then placed the bookmark and its box on top of the leather volume. "I must be getting inside. Thank you both for the well wishes, and please take care on your way back."

"We will!" Marin singsonged, still smiling as if it were her own birthday instead of his.

"Good night." A nod and quick smile later Erika found her arm linked through Marin's as they headed toward their dorm. The redhead hummed a lilting tune that spoke of just how happy she felt, and Erika internally allowed herself to feel some amount of joy as well. _I hope he looks at the book when he gets inside, and that he isn't upset at me for making him go along with my lie to Marin. More than that, I hope he likes it._

As they walked up the dorm steps Erika's stomach growled and reminded her that she had yet to eat since her return. After excusing herself from Marin, who wanted to go tell Wilhelmine and August about how well her gift-giving went, Erika hurried to the cafeteria before it closed for the night. Along the way she made a mental note to try and find Naoji as soon as possible so she could explain her actions.

* * *

Calendar notes:  
January 16th, 1936 (Thursday)  
January 18th, 1936 (Saturday) - Naoji's birthday


	10. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with the story this far. I appreciate the constructive comments.

Disclaimer: The game this is based on belongs to Yuki Kaori and Konami.

Nearing Towards You: Chapter 9

After Naoji's birthday passed Erika spent most of her free time in the library. She hoped to see him on Sunday, but was not terribly surprised when he did not appear. Since he had spent Saturday out with the other Candidates she assumed he used that day to catch up on his homework.

When classes were dismissed on Monday afternoon she returned to her usual table in the library. Though she stayed as late as possible before she would miss supper, Naoji did not appear. The same pattern occured the next two days, but Erika's persistence paid off on Thursday.

Just as she planned to gather up her books and head back to the dorm for the evening Erika caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. She had looked away again before her brain registered just who stood a short distance away. Her heart clenched painfully before it began to race, and she moved her gaze to him once more. Naoji returned her look with a hint of a smile from his place between two bookshelves. A quick glance around told Erika no one was near enough to overhear a quiet conversation, so she got to her feet and went over to him.

"Good evening," he greeted with a slight bow to his head.

Erika could not help the smile that came at those words. "Good evening, Naoji. Did you enjoy the rest of the weekend?"

A little chagrin took over his calm expression. "I am afraid I did not have as much time to study as I would have liked. I lost track of how many times I was called out of my room on Sunday to greet other students who came to offer belated wishes for my birthday."

Doing her best to hide her uneasiness at the thought that those visitors were likely all other girls, Erika nodded sympathetically. "I hope that didn't affect your schoolwork too much."

"Fortunately, it does not seem to have had an adverse effect," Naoji answered, his eyes serene once again, "though it has delayed my ability to find you so that I may offer my thanks."

Erika remembered her own desire to clear up any misunderstanding her actions had caused. "I hoped to see you so I could explain. That book-"

"Is wonderful," Naoji interrupted gently as his smile returned.

A blush heated Erika's face. "It's a rather old book, and the cover was a bit battered, but when I looked through it the pages were legible. I hope you enjoy reading it."

"I can honestly say it was the most thoughtful present I received," Naoji responded earnestly. The glow in his dark eyes warmed Erika and once again made her heart pick up speed.

"You're welcome." Another thought occurred to her, and Erika's fingers fidgeted anxiously. "I apologize that I was not upfront with you when I gave it to you. Since I was with Marin, and she had a present for you, and she is a friend of mine, I thought... well, I thought she might not like it if one of her friends gave you a gift as well."

Naoji looked at her silently for a few moments before he nodded. "I see. I was puzzled at first when I could not remember either seeing that book before or loaning one to you."

The same weak smile Erika always wore when it came to Marin's interest in Naoji reappeared on her face. "Thank you for going along with it. I don't think Marin suspects anything."

His eyebrows rose a fraction, but Naoji did not ask whatever thought had entered his mind. The faint smile returned a second later. "I must be heading back to the dorm now," he said apologetically, "but I am glad we had the chance to talk."

A bright smile replaced the former one. "Me too," she replied, then continued a little shyly, "and maybe I'll see you again sometime soon?"

"I hope so," Naoji answered, then bowed his head slightly again. "Goodnight, Erika."

"Goodnight," she repeated softly. He turned and walked away, and only after he disappeared down a walkway between the shelves did Erika remember how late it had gotten. She rushed to collect her books and notes.

The entire way back to the dorm Erika pondered their conversation, particularly the last part. She tried not to get too carried away as she remembered how he said he hoped he would see her soon. The whole time she sat in the almost empty cafeteria and ate supper alone, and afterward when she went upstairs to her room these thoughts circled in her head. Once seated at her desk she finally forced herself to pay attention and get her homework finished, but her dreams still whispered from the back of her mind.

* * *

The next Saturday Erika found herself, along with Wilhelmine and August, corralled into Marin's room just after lunch. The redhead looked both ways down the hall before she shut her door and locked it.

Erika joined the blonde at the foot of the bed, while August remained standing nearby. "What's this about, Marin?" Wilhelmine asked, a puzzled look on her face and her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"I had to make sure no one would overhear," the shorter girl explained in an excited whisper as she neared the rest of them. "We can't let just anybody hear how to make this potion, because the biggest day of the year is just around the corner."

A glance up at August told Erika that the quiet girl was just as interested in the idea of a love potion now as she had been at the start of the school year. Erika found herself a bit curious as to how a supposedly magic liquid could help her chances at romance, but secretly agreed with August's skepticism.

Wilhelmine spoke up before either of the others. "That's right, you were going to let us in on that secret once your occult club learned how to make it." She leaned forward a little and smiled at Marin. "Did you finally find out all the steps?"

The redhead nodded proudly, her pigtails swaying. "It only takes a little while to make, but I needed to talk to you all as soon we were told the secret ingredient at last night's meeting." She paused and gazed at each of them in turn to make sure she had their undivided attention.

"Is it something that's really hard to get?" Erika asked, since it seemed to her that Marin wanted someone to prompt her to continue.

Marin gave them a knowing look. "That depends on who you want to use the potion on, because..." A grin spread across her face. "The most important ingredient is an item that belongs to the other person!"

Silence fell in the room. Erika's heart sank a little. She had not really thought to trust in a love potion, but with the news that she had to obtain something of Naoji's she knew she could not make it in the first place. Instead of dwelling on her own misfortune she looked to the other two girls. August had crossed her arms, and her lips were pursed as if she had eaten something very sour. On Erika's other side Wilhelmine smiled brightly and nodded.

"That's a perfect way to ensure that only the most dedicated girl can make it," the blonde agreed. "Especially with some of the less, ah, openly friendly boys."

Erika recalled how Wilhelmine had been among the crowd that surrounded Ludwig at Christmas. _No one would ever accuse Ludwig of being friendly_, she thought as she stifled a snicker.

"Don't you think this whole idea is a little..." August trailed off at the hurt look she got from Marin. "What I mean to say is, it seems unfair to the object of your interest to steal his things in order to try to make him like you. Don't you think there are better ways to get his attention?"

Marin considered her words. "I think... I think the potion won't work if he doesn't like you at all. You have to put in some effort yourself. According to our leader, a love potion enhances feelings that are already there." She smiled cheerfully up at the brunette. "So I don't think it's mean or anything, you're just increasing your chance with him."

A soft chuckle accompanied August shaking her head. "Your determination would probably be better placed toward your studies, but I won't try to talk you out of it." Marin moved to hug her, but August raised a finger to stop her. "However, I don't believe I will be concocting a potion of my own."

"Aw, but why?" Marin pouted and sighed. "It'll be more fun if we all do it together!"

August smiled wryly. "It would be rather difficult to get an item that does not exist," she replied, and the wide-eyed stare she got from Marin in return almost made Erika giggle.

"...doesn't exist?"

Wilhelmine came to her rescue. "I think what August is trying to say is that there isn't a particular boy that catches her fancy, is that right?" The blonde gave August a smile over Marin's head.

"Correct," the taller girl answered. "And if I did I can assure you that I would use more traditional methods to attract his attention."

Erika saw a frown pull at the corner of Marin's lips and rushed to change the subject. "Marin, did you have someone in mind that you want to try the potion on?"

The redhead giggled and held a finger over her lips. "That's a secret! You'll find out when it works!" She tilted her head to one side thoughtfully. "Though, now that you ask, who are you going to try it on, Eri?"

A blush colored Erika's cheeks and she regretted bringing up the topic. "Oh, I... I don't really think there's anyone that I..."

Marin put her hands on her hips and put on her best stern face. "You can't back out too! Eri, I worked so hard to get the recipe for all of us, you just have to try it with me!" The wheedling sound that her voice tapered into tugged at Erika's heart.

"All right, Marin, I'll make a potion." Thinking quickly, Erika added her own condition. "But I want to keep mine a secret too, okay?"

Wilhelmine joined in. "As do I. That way it can be a surprise when we all have a boyfriend after Valentine's Day." She winked.

"Just one?" Marin asked, her eyebrows raised. "That's no fun, Minna!"

The blonde shrugged a shoulder demurely. "One is all you really need, after all."

August tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Is that really the time? I must head out or I'll be late for my turn with the horses."

"Ah, yes, you joined the equestrian club this week, didn't you?" Wilhelmine asked, eyes twinkling.

If she noticed the teasing tone of voice then August did not comment on it. "It was lovely to spend time with you all. We really must plan a day each week to get together." The brunette nodded at them as she opened the door. "Good afternoon." A soft click later and she had disappeared into the hall with the door shut again after her.

Marin crossed her arms and sat down on the bed next to Wilhelmine. "I guess I really didn't expect August to be interested, but she could've at least faked it."

"Oh Marin, you know she doesn't believe in pretending," the blonde said gently as she put an arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. "But Erika and I will be with you, so everything will be just fine."

Erika leaned around them so she could see the redhead and smiled. "Yes, we will. So cheer up, okay?"

The cute grin returned as Marin nodded and sent her curls bobbing again. "Okay!"

* * *

Days passed quickly after Marin's explanation about the love potion. Erika barely saw Naoji, much less had the opportunity to pick up something he dropped. Though she knew it might be the only way to procure one of his belongings she had already told herself she would not outright steal anything from him.

The week that led up to Valentines Day brought raised tension among the girls at Rosenstalz. Erika found it difficult to focus on her schoolwork, but forced herself to pay attention during her lectures. Rather than put too much hope in a potion that lacked its key ingredient she logically told herself that her initial plan to improve her grades and enter into the literature club had a better chance of long-term success.

Three days before the fateful event Erika left her first class arm in arm with a beaming Marin. The redhead had just managed to talk her good-looking neighbor into letting her borrow his fountain pen for the rest of that day's lessons.

"I'll give him the one I keep in my desk tomorrow," Marin told her happily, "and he'll never know it's been switched! That's another potion for me!"

Erika forced a smile. "That's so lucky of you, Marin."

Silence fell between them as they walked. Out of the corner of her eye Erika could see Marin look up at her. "You know, Eri, you..."

"Hmm?" The speculative expression on the redhead's face caused a twinge of apprehension in Erika.

Marin nibbled on her lower lip, presumably considering her next words. Before Erika could ask her to go ahead and say whatever was on her mind she ran into something. A rather tall, thin something that uttered a sound of surprise when they collided. Erika clutched her books to keep from dropping them, but stumbled backward and took Marin with her since their arms were still linked.

"Ow..." Marin whimpered after she landed on her rear. All her books and notes had scattered in the fall.

"Forgive me," a male voice said as a familiar sky blue uniform approached them. "I'm afraid we didn't notice you until it was too late. Are you hurt?"

Erika looked up to see Orpherus leaning down above her. Embarrassed, she stammered, "Ah, no, I'm fine..." She looked over at her friend. "Marin, are you all right?"

The redhead had no eyes for Erika, however, and gazed up at Orpherus. "I don't know if I can stand on my own," she answered mournfully.

Orpherus held out a white-gloved hand to her. "Allow me to help you."

Faster than Erika would have thought possible Marin had disentangled their arms and placed her hand on the blond's. He gracefully helped her to her feet as Erika watched with a look of mild shock on her face.

"And may I help you as well, my lady?"

Erika snapped back to attention as she realized Eduard now stood before her with his hand held out in a similar fashion. Over his shoulder she could see Naoji peering down at her with concern. Now completely mortified, she could only murmur a soft thanks and allow Eduard to pull her up.

"It's nice to see you again, Erika, but you didn't need to throw yourself into our path just to say hi," Eduard bantered with a wink as she took a step back and grasped her books in both arms.

Some of her embarrassment withdrew at the light comment, and she composed herself enough to apologize. "I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going at all."

"As long as the both of you are all right then no harm is done," Orpherus assured her as he finished helping Marin gather her school supplies.

Erika smiled at him gratefully. "Yes, I think both of us are fine. Thank you."

"Thank you, Orpherus," Marin chirped as she stepped next to Erika.

The blond shook his head slightly. "You're both quite welcome. We must continue on to our classroom, and I'm sure you have another lesson as well?"

While Erika nodded she thought she heard Marin mutter next to her, "unfortunately".

"Take care on your way," Orpherus told them with a nod. His gaze moved between them but lingered on Erika. "And, it was a pleasure to see you again." He started to walk past them. Eduard followed while giving them a wave and a smile.

"You're quite sure you're all right?"

Erika realized Naoji had not moved and startled at his quiet words. When she faced him she saw him look from one of them to the other. "Ah... yes," she managed to answer awkwardly.

"Right as rain," Marin chimed in, beaming.

Naoji nodded slowly. "Very well, then. I must catch up to the others. Do take care." He lowered his head in a slight bow then hurried on toward Orpherus and Eduard.

After he moved away Erika breathed a quiet sigh. "That was so embarrassing," she whispered, eyes shut tight as if that could wipe away the last few minutes.

"But lucky," Marin added with a grin. "Not only did we just talk with three of the Strahl Candidates, but..." She held out her hand. An ordinary pencil lay upon her fingers.

Erika's heart stopped for a moment then started again violently. "Who... whose pencil is that?"

A shrug had not been the answer she expected. "It doesn't matter, since it belonged to one of them," Marin said with a giggle as she tucked the pencil carefully away between her books. "I wonder..."

Dread filled Erika as she too wondered which of the Strahl Candidates had dropped the writing utensil. She hoped fervently that it had been either Orpherus or Eduard.

* * *

Erika woke early on Friday. The sun had only just risen when she finished getting ready for the day and met Wilhelmine outside Marin's door. The redhead, usually the last of their group to get out of bed, was wide awake and ushered them inside quietly.

The potion, it turned out, consisted of several rather ordinary items mixed together in a glass. Marin had at least a dozen on top her desk. Erika and Wilhelmine exchanged a look before they each took one, combined the ingredients under Marin's watchful eye, and took them back to their own rooms. The special items were to lay across the top of the cup, Marin told them solemnly, and would cause the potion to affect only the object's original owner.

After Erika placed her potion in the middle of her desk she looked at it and shook her head. She had not been able to obtain anything of Naoji's since she first heard about the secret ingredient. Disappointed, but not discouraged, she headed to class as usual.

Everywhere she went on campus girls whispered and giggled to one another as they cast furtive glances at the boys. Lessons passed much more quickly than usual, which Erika attributed to her growing nerves about how to deliver her present to Naoji. The envelope felt like it would burn a hole in her pocket.

Once her giddiness about Naoji's birthday had worn off, Erika had realized she had no idea what to give him for Valentine's Day. Other girls in the dorm planned homemade chocolates and other goodies, but Erika knew the kitchen was not her forte. Instead, she sat down at her desk one night and wrote page after page of all the things she wanted to say to him. Most of them were immediately crumpled and discarded as inappropriate coming from someone he hardly knew. In the end all she had left was a page of prose about how she much she enjoyed listening to his flute as she stood at her window. She missed it, since it had long since turned too cold for anyone to consider playing instruments outside.

Erika had copied the words neatly onto a subtly pretty piece of stationary and enclosed a small sprig of dried, pressed heather with it before tying it shut with a white ribbon. The entire day she took care not to let anything bump into her and smash the envelope.

Though she went to her usual place in the library after the last class of the day, Erika doubted she would see Naoji there. From what she had seen of the more popular boys being surrounded by girls throughout the day, she imagined that the Strahl Candidates barely had a moment to themselves. She sighed, rested her elbow on the table, and propped up her chin in her palm. At least the library was quiet.

"I thought I'd find you here!" The loud whisper reached Erika as quick footsteps approached. She looked up in surprise to see Wilhelmine hurrying toward her.

"Minna..?"

The blonde shook her head. "No time to waste! I found where they're hiding, but you've got to hurry or you'll miss your chance!" Wilhelmine grabbed hold of Erika's arm and pulled her to her feet.

Erika complied and picked up her bag, but still asked, "What? Who's hiding?"

"The Strahl, silly," Wilhelmine said with a smile. "I thought the greenhouse was closed because so many flowers were taken out to decorate the school, but they're all sitting in there away from the rest of the students."

Belatedly, Erika's brain put the unspoken parts of what the other girl said together. "But, how did you..?"

Pride shone in her eyes, but Wilhelmine put a finger to her lips. "I promised I wouldn't say, so please don't ask."

It was a fair enough deal, Erika supposed, as they hurried across the campus. When the greenhouse came into sight, and the crowds of students milling about grew decidedly more sparse, the two of them slowed to a normal pace. Erika wondered how she would be able to give her gift to Naoji if the boys had all closed themselves up inside the glass room.

"Just keep walking past it and don't act like you know they're in there," Wilhelmine whispered, her eyes focused straight ahead.

A repetitive knock sounded against the glass just after they had passed by the door. Surprised, Erika stopped and turned around. She saw Eduard on the other side of the glass and raised a hand to wave to him, but then he opened the door and beckoned. "Hurry, both of you, before anyone else sees!"

Erika blinked and looked over at Wilhelmine, who nodded. They slipped inside the greenhouse and Eduard closed the door. Warmth and the heady smell of roses surrounded Erika, and she closed her eyes for a moment to breathe it in.

"Hello again, Erika, Wilhelmine," a soft voice called. Erika opened her eyes to see Camus approach. "Welcome back." He smiled, but something about it seemed strained.

Wilhelmine returned the greeting. Erika answered, "Hello, Camus. Are you feeling all right?"

"You hit the nail on the head," Eduard told her as he walked past and joined Orpherus at the far end of the greenhouse. Concerned, Erika studied Camus' expression closely.

The pale boy shook his head a little. "Days like this with all the crowds... I'm afraid I'm not used to them, so they come as a bit of a shock."

Erika nodded understandingly. "It's overwhelming for me out there, too. Would it be better if we went on our way? I imagine you boys would prefer to be out of the company of girls today." Beside her she heard Wilhelmine utter a soft 'no', but Erika would trade a little time in the presence of the Strahl Candidates if it would put Camus' mind at ease.

"Oh no, please stay," Camus requested earnestly. "I was about to make tea, if you would like some too?"

A smile came automatically in the face of such a question. "Of course," Erika replied, just as Wilhelmine said, "That sounds lovely."

Camus laughed a little, and Erika noticed that he seemed much less pale than he had just moments before. "Just a minute, let me go prepare it." He hurried off and left the two girls alone.

"I've got to go try and strike up a conversation," Wilhelmine told her quietly with a smile, "but I bet if you stay here on your own _someone_will be along to chat."

Erika wanted to protest the insinuation the blonde made, but she had already wandered around to the other side of a large rose bush. Feeling a little awkward, Erika turned her attention to the nearest flowers, another type of rose with petals so white they practically glittered, and admired them while she pulled her thoughts together.

"They are beautiful." The mostly-unexpected voice made Erika start. Naoji stepped forward so that only an arm's length stretched between the two of them.

Forcing her eyes back on the roses, Erika nodded. "Yes, they are."

They both lapsed into silence, though murmurs from the others in the greenhouse could be heard where they stood. Erika thought of many things she could say, but none seemed a good way to offer him a gift.

"I think Camus bred this type of rose himself. He calls them a tribute to winter."

Erika had almost forgotten about the flowers. "That's a perfect name for them," she agreed quietly. After taking a deep breath, she continued on before someone interrupted, "I know you've likely been bombarded with gifts today, but would you mind one more?" Her fingers clasped the handle of her bag tightly in front of her as she waited for his answer.

"That would depend," Naoji answered slowly, thoughtfully.

Looking aside at him, Erika asked apprehensively, "What does it depend on?"

The hint of a smile that she adored returned. "Is the gift in question from you?"

Unable to speak around the lump in her throat, Erika nodded.

"Then I would be happy to accept it."

The dim lights of the greenhouse seemed to dance in his eyes. Erika reached into her pocket and withdrew the envelope she had written his name on so carefully and held it out to him. "This is for you."

"Thank you," he answered as he took it. "Would you mind if I waited to open it until I was back in my room?"

When she considered the question Erika knew she did not want him to open it there. "No, not at all. That... might be better, actually." Though embarrassed, she smiled, then turned back toward the roses and reached out to brush her fingers against their petals. She sensed Naoji about to say something, but just then Camus called to them that the tea was ready.

"Shall we go?" Naoji asked her, an arm outstretched to indicate that she lead the way.

Erika smiled brightly. "Of course."

* * *

Calendar notes:  
January 23rd, 1936 (Thursday) apology scene  
January 25th, 1936 (Saturday) potion preparation  
February 11th, 1936 (Tuesday) hallway run-in  
February 14th, 1936 (Friday) Valentine's Day


End file.
